Please Care For Me
by paramourconspiracy
Summary: Naruto is an unfortunate child. He goes from an alleyway to a rundown apartment. Sasuke sets out to help him, but finds Naruto doing just the same for him. [AU hs fic][SasNar]
1. What's Up With Sasuke?

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking / _yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) / **yum** - author speaking (mwah)

**A/N: Wheee, new story! This won't be the only new story I'm writing, so don't worry. My other new one, WHICH IS SECRET (not telling), well to everyone other than one of my literal fans (XD), _Kirah Ocean_, (from my other story Lead Me To A New Path). And as I said on another one of my author notes, I will be updating At A New Place a lot more (when I have time n.n').**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Cursing, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, but Sasuke. Sasuke is mine by law. (I bought him off eBay! D)

**Enjoy The Fluff!**

--XD--

Chapter 1: What's Up With Sasuke?

"Sasuke-kuuu_uunnn_!"

The Uchiha snapped from his thoughts at the loud, _annoying_ shriek. He slowly turned his head to the owner. "What?"

"You're so distant, Sasu! What's up?", she purred and slid her soft index finger across his chin line.

He rolled his eyes and broke from her touch.

He brought his gaze back to the loud, obnoxious boy across from him and his _posse_.

What was so interesting about this common blonde anyway? He's been staring at him all morning, not to mention this whole damned week, though the boy seemed to be in his classes since the third grade. (He went to the school library and looked him up.)

He just felt so familiar. . .Yeah, he's always been around; bumped into each other, shared a few stares every now and then, sure! . . .But there's something _else_, Sasuke contemplated, and it was really pushing the wrong buttons!

"Dude, what's with you?" another one of Sasuke's friends cut in.

They weren't going to leave him alone, would they?

"Nothing." He decided he'd beat himself up over absolutely nothing some other time. He looked to Kiba Inuzuka, the second one to intrude in on his daydreaming.

"Whatever, man. You just seem really out of it lately. You keep lookin' at that Uzumaki kid. What gives?"

"I said nothing, Kiba, drop it," Sasuke glared.

"Ooh, someone's a little testy this morning," another, by the name of Neji Hyuga, smirked. He was one of Sasuke's best friends, but they were never really on good terms with each other. Sort of like a rivalry thing, y'know?

Sasuke hmphed and leaned harder against a random car in the parking lot in front of their school that Sasuke's crew usually hung out by.

Sasuke was always a leader. Vengeance: his main 'quality.' Never shows any emotion other than 'fuck off' or 'yeah right, you're just scum below me.' In other words, a scowl or a smirk.

How charming.

But no, really, he **_was_** charming. Everything about him was. He had dark bluish/black hair that half-framed his beautiful face and half-swayed back in amazement. Pale, grayish eyes, so cold they'd make all hell freeze over, a body thin, but all-around muscular, and just the cutest face you could have ever seen. Fucking gorgeous.

It's a huge shock this sex god wasn't raped by now. Of course, all the girls loved him. That's plainly obvious. Two in particular at the top of the food chain: Sakura Haruno, with the pinkest bubblegum hair you'll ever encounter upon, and Ino Yamanaka, the BLONDEST shit you'll ever come across (not like Naruto blonde -more like whitish blonde).

These two fan girls hang around Sasuke 24/7, well not really, but they try to. They've been friends since childhood, but let Sasuke come between them (not like it's his fault though).

Kiba couldn't stand them, he got so annoyed at the constant ogling from the girls, that he sometimes even hung out with Naruto's gang, though he'd never admit it to his friends, or the girls would probably kick his half-dog ass.

Akamaru liked Naruto. He thought he was more _fun_ than Sasuke. Cute little puppy that one was, and so Kiba went along with it. Akamaru was his dog after all; Two of a kind. Literally.

--XD--

Now what just made the all-mighty Sasuke so drawn to Naruto? He wasn't all that great.

Sure, he had a cute body: muscular, an incredibly adorable face that held these small scars that for some reason everyone thought of as whiskers, blonde-as-gold hair in a messy fashion atop his head, the most wonderful blue-sea eyes that all the girls would just dream about having, and to top it all off, a smile grinning bright every fucking moment it could. He was truly a big goof ball of sunshine.

So what was so appealing? That's what Sasuke kept on pondering as he stared and stared and stared. . .

And what was with his _group_?

First of all, that weirdo, Shino, kept getting to him. Always hiding behind that large beige coat and those dark sunglasses. He never even said a damn word! What's up with that?

Then there was that Hinata girl, Neji's cousin. She's so shy all the time, especially to Naruto. Something's definitely going on in her brain, par Naruto a la mode.

And then comes the blonde's best friend of them all, Shikamaru Nara. They've been together since the age of five, Sasuke heard. He's along the lines of a great leader, but oh-so-lazy. His usual catch-phrases like, 'what a drag,' and 'how troublesome,' ticked Sasuke off to the extreme. Not like he shows it of course.

And lastly, the Temari girl. Got a real attitude towards everyone but Naruto. She sort of acts like his body guard; goes around saying, "If you've got a problem with blondie, you've got a hell of a problem with me." That girl is freaking scary. Naruto is a LUCKY guy to be the only one on her good side. Sasuke doesn't blame her though. Poor Naruto doesn't have a mom, or a dad, so she's probably the closest to it. Not like Sasuke does though, but that's a story for another time.

--XD--

'_Berrrr-IINGGG'_

"C'mon man, that's the bell. Stop dreaming of Mr. Orange and let's go," Kiba joked. Although Sasuke thought it as nothing of a joke. He glared at Kiba and softly pushed himself off the car, all the while tearing his captive arms from the leaders of his fan club.

He walked past them all and up the main stairs. He shot one last glance towards the blonde fellow and trotted into the school.

--XD--

Temari's eyes followed, what she called Sasuke, 'the ice prince,' with every step. She glared at how he kept giving all his attention to Naruto. It's been 6 years in the same class, and he's just now noticing Naruto? Fishy.

"Yo Naruto," Temari averted her glare to the short 15 year old.

---

**Side Note **-** Here are the ages of all of the characters (sorry for not putting them before):**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 15 years old**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 15 years old**

**Shikamaru Nara: 15 years old**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 15 years old / Akamaru: 12 in dog years (:D)**

**Neji Hyuga: 15 years old**

**Hinata Hyuga: 14 years old**

**Sakura Haruno: 15 years old**

**Ino Yamanaka: 15 years old**

**Shino (?): 14 years old (had gotten moved up a grade)**

**Temari (?): 16 years old (had gotten _left_ _back_ a grade XD)**

**Rock Lee (um, is that all?): 15 years old**

**Ten Ten (?): 15 years old**

**Choji (?): 15 years old**

**Gaara (no last name XD): 16 years old (had gotten moved up a grade)**

**-- _all in the 9th grade_**

****

**(Other important characters):**

**Sunade-sensei (to Naruto its Sunade-baa-chan) -principal-**

**Kakashi-sensei: 25 years old**

**Iruka-sensei: 25 years old**

**Gekko-sensei: 32 years old**

**(if you know any other teachers please let me know!)**

**now back to the story, sorry guys.**

---

"Yeah?" Naruto cut off his laughing at Shikamaru's joke and looked over to Temari. Naruto liked Temari, although found it a little scary how she's always so over-protective.

"What do you know about that Sasuke guy," she asked and lifted herself from the wall. She slowly walked to the front of Naruto and looked him straight in the eyes, making sure he wouldn't lie. Trust me, you can't get past Temari for your life.

"Uh, I dunno. We've been in the same class since third grade. . .Creepy guy. He really lives up to the 'Ice Prince' name. Why?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, honestly confused. He never gave it much thought.

"No reason." She looked away, while folding her arms over her chest. "Just steer clear of him, got it? There's something weird with him lately."

A few question marks popped up into Naruto's head. "Uh. . .okay?" _That was kind of random_, he thought.

--XD--

Naruto decided he wouldn't be late for school today and made his way up to the double-doors. (Well actually _Temari _decided he wouldn't be late, and forced him into the school.)

"Bye Naruto," Hinata waved, walking along-side Temari down the hall. "Yeah, and don't be late for lunch or I'll hunt you down," Temari added without looking back at him. What an odd way to show you care.

Naruto sweat dropped. He waved at Shino, who was also walking down the hall, and he nodded in reply.

Shikamaru laughed. "She's a handful, ain't she?"

"Who," Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru, also reaching for the door knob of his first class.

"Temari. She acts all motherly towards you. Always protective. Doesn't it annoy you?"

"Not really. I'm used to it. Plus, it's kinda nice having a girl treat you all nice like that," Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head, opening the wooden door and walking in; Shikamaru following suit.

"Hello Naruto, Shikamaru. Nice of you to join us," Kakashi greeted the two boys from his desk of large piles of paperwork, and a few Paradise Kiss books. **no I didn't make a mistake, I said that on purpose. **-**that goes to anne. XD**

"Aw, I'm late? Sorry, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto laughed and threw his hands to rest behind his neck. He stood there like an idiot with a goofy grin plastered on his face. Shikamaru shook his head in shame.

"Yes, yes, Naruto," Kakashi sighed. He motioned for them to sit down.

"Hai. . ." Naruto sweat dropped and let his arms flail about glumly.

"I swear I don't know him. He's just following me around," Shikamaru mumbled.

Some of the kids who heard Shikamaru's statement laughed. They all loved Naruto, regardless his arrogance. Heck, his arrogance is what they loved most! It made him funny, like a class clown, but in a good way.

"Idiot. . ." our Uchiha boy muttered. His shadowed eyes glowed a bit as he let a smirk caress his perfect face, unknown to his classmates.

--XD--

At lunch, Temari caught up with Naruto, as well as the rest of his friends. (Except Shino. He had a dentist appointment. **(XD you cant even see his teeth XD)**)

"Hey, anyone got any extra food? I forgot to pack lunch," Naruto whined. He seemed to always be hungrier on the days he _didn't_ have food.

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "You didn't pack lunch _again_?"

"No," Naruto cutely sniffled.

"Y-you can have mine, N-Naruto," Hinata shyly offered, but Naruto declined. He had at least _that_ much dignity to not take a girls lunch, including Temari's, against her VERY strong will for him to take it.

"Sorry man, the mums didn't give me shit today. Punishment for breaking another one of her vases with a bat," Shikamaru sighed.

Naruto was too hungry to hit Shikamaru over the head like he usually did when breaking his mom's stuff. She was really nice to Naruto, although she didn't let him stay at her house because she said he was too loud.

He sighed once more. A 75-watt bulb in his head pinged as he remembered having to tell Shikamaru and his friends his good news. He currently forgot his blatant hunger and his face lit up.

"Hey guys, I forgot to tell you! I got a place to stay in!"

Hinata smiled widely for her friend. "Oh, that's great, Naruto!"

"Yeah, what happened?" Shikamaru looked to him, both happy for him and confused.

Naruto had to sleep in an alleyway for a long time, after not being able to sleep at Temari's house any longer. Of course, Temari always snuck out of the house to bring him food, clothes, bring him home just to take a shower while her mom was out, and everything she _could_ do to take care of him. It shows you how much she really is willing to do just for him. For such a rough, bad attitude kind of girl, she sure as hell is a great mother. Makes you wonder who's going to be the lucky man someday.

"Since Iruka-sensei is like a father to me, and the only one Temari-chan actually trusts to take care of me, he got this guy from an apartment building to rent me a room, and provide me enough money every week for food!" Naruto looked extremely happy. It was so cute when he was that cheerful. He always had a tendency to rub off on others, and make them happy too.

"Wow that really is great. So I'm guessing Temari isn't going to take care of you anymore," Shikamaru asked. He wasn't trying to make Temari mad or anything. He really was curious to whether she would go to his apartment everyday, like she did when he lived in the alley.

"Fuck yeah, I am. No way in hell am I leaving Naruto in that greasy, run-down, piece-of-shit, apartment to take care of himself. He doesn't even have enough clothes. Where is supposed to get the money for that?" She seemed rather angry, regardless Shikamaru's _genuine_ curiosity and how good the situation really was. She really _was_ like a mother.

"Okay, okay, jeez! I didn't mean anything by it!" Shikamaru held up his hands defensively in front of himself.

Naruto and Hinata laughed nervously and sweat dropped. Those two were always like that. They agreed though. Temari really COULD be a scary woman when necessary.

--XD--

Over at Sasuke's table, Sasuke was once again staring over at Mr. Orange, as Kiba says, and Sakura was going on about how she got an A on her history test by seducing one of the male teachers.

"Sakura, you're so stupid! That's so a lie! I. . ." Ino's voice trailed off as Sasuke was taken in by those luscious blue orbs, and how the blonde's jacket let Uchiha see just enough neck that he could just kiss at mindlessly, then go and unzip his. . .WAIT, **HUH**?

Sasuke shook his head and decided not to look at Naruto for a while, in order to keep from getting a nose-bleed.

What was wrong with him? A week ago, the Uzumaki boy was nothing to him but another clown figure in his class that he paid absolutely no mind to. . .and now he's having wet daydreams about him? He's really losing it. He needed a drink.

Sasuke went to pick up his iced-tea but felt a hand over his holding it down.

He looked up to see, of course, Sakura, caressing his hand with hers. "Sasuke-kun, could I have a sip? I'm all out." Oh how pathetic a girl could get.

"Yeah, sure, take it," he sighed and let go of the cup. He was in no condition of mind to argue.

He let his eyes wander back to Naruto once more, to see him groaning over not having any food.

_Should I. . .?_, he thought. He pushed away the little voice in his head telling him it was a bad idea, picked up his un-touched bag of McDonalds™, and brought it over to Naruto's table. He dropped it down right in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto picked up his head and looked back to see who gave him the food. "What's this?"

"It's food dobe, eat it. I could hear you complaining a mile away." And with that, the dark-haired boy walked away.

_What the fuck have I just done. . ._, Sasuke thought doubtfully and sat down back in his seat. He could hardly hear the voices of all his friends asking why, when, how, who, yata yata yata. . .because all that was being drained out with thoughts of that stupid blondie, Naruto. What was this Uchiha to do?

--XD--

Shikamaru looked from the departed Sasuke, then down to the food that had just plopped down onto their table like magic. "What was that all about?"

"S-Sasuke's so nice. He gave his f-food to Naruto," Hinata said, also disbelieving that the Uchiha would do such a thing for _Naruto_.

Temari glared. . .almost _growled_. . .at the bag of junk food. _Something's way too messed up with this. . .THE Ice Prince would never go to these lengths just to stop someone from complaining. . .there's something _else_. . .And I'm gonna find out what. . .But for now, Naruto has to eat. Even Ice Prince isn't mean enough to poison the food._

"SWEET! It's still warm," Naruto yelled, clearly thrilled that he was going to get to eat this lunch period. He dove into the cheeseburger and fries like there was no tomorrow.

Yup, it was a good day for Naruto.

--XD--

**KDHL: oh yeah! chapter one is done! TAKE THAT, ALL YOU BUSINESS OFFICIALS THAT SAID I WOULD NEVER MEET DEAD LINE. . .AND THAT GOES TO YOU TOO _MOM_! XD**

**Sasuke: I never said I'd give up my lunch. . .**

**KDHL: Like I give a shit! Poor Naruto was starving! Have you no shame, man?**

**Sasuke: No. And now I'm hungry.**

**KDHL: Sasuke's just mad because Temari is way closer to Naruto then he is.**

**Sasuke: . . .Am not. . .**

**KDHL: Are to.**

**Sasuke: Am not.**

**Naruto: Yeah, well, Kumi-chan says that she hopes you all enjoyed the first chapter, and that reviews would be really appreciated! See you in chapter two of PCFM! (throws fireworks)**

-**KUMi _> demon lovin hunter_**


	2. Tears of Mystery

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking _yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) **yum** - author speaking (mwah)

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe it, I just started and I've already been flamed. Embarrassing, I tell you. Anyway, I'd like to give a big thanks to _Teddy-chan_ for correcting me on spelling and last names and stuff. Mighty kind of you. I'll put the age list again at the end of the chapter, so everyone knows the names I missed, okay? Again, thank you _Teddy-chan_.**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Cursing, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Co., but Sasuke is mega tasty. I had him for lunch. Yum. XD

**On With The Smut!**

--XD--

Chapter 2: Tears of Mystery

RECAP: Yup, it was a good day for Naruto.

_The next morning_, Naruto lay happily sound asleep in bed, without ANY interruptions at all what-so-ever. . .

"NARUTO!" Of course came a bang on the door.

. . .And then came _down_ the door.

"Damnit, Naruto. We're gonna be late. Get up." Shikamaru rubbed his pounding head. _Man, I got a headache._

He noticed Naruto _still_ in the exact same spot he was before. He decided to shake Naruto. No good. He shook him harder. No good. He punched him in the stomach. Oh, that did something. . .

"AGH!" Naruto jumped up into a sitting position, all the while trying to sooth his bruised tummy. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"For not getting up," Shikamaru said plainly. He stared down at the blond **(apparently I had this wrong, my bad. a boy is blond, a girl is blonde, with an "e" at the end)**, then to the sheets he was laying in. . .Hold up, were they wet?

"Naruto, what's that?" he asked, pointing to the drenched mattress cover.

"Huh?" Naruto followed Shikamaru's finger down to the culprit. "AHH!" Naruto jumped out of bed and backed away.

Shikamaru started laughing. "Dude, did you wet your bed or something?"

"NO! I'm not five, idiot!"

"Then what is it? Ohhh, did you. . .?" Shikamaru's eyes bulged. He let out a few giggles, then went into a full out giggle fest. Not something you'd expect from such a lazy-ass like Shikamaru, who says it's too tiresome to smile. . .

"So who was it about? Hinata?" He laughed harder. Shikamaru was now tearing at the eyes. It was a very funny site to see. . .And he promised himself he'd bring it with him to his grave, so help him Kami.

"AH, NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Naruto looked franticly from Shikamaru to the soaked bed.

". . .Oh crap! YOU HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT THE _ICE PRINCE_!" Shikamaru fell to his knees laughing. This was all too hilarious for one morning. He was going to bust a gut.

"AH. . .UH. . .UH. . ." Naruto was in a VERY tight knot. So tight he couldn't breathe. What was he supposed to do? Basically it _was_ true, and he wasn't a very good liar. _Might as well give up_, he thought and mentally sighed. . .while also mentally slapping himself across the face.

". . .Naruto? Naruto, what's up? Your door was open." Then came in Temari. Oh woe is Naruto. That's the _last_ person he'd want finding out about this. _Maybe Shikamaru won't tell. . .!_

"HEY, TEMARI! LOOK, NARUTO HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT THE _ICE PRINCE_!" Shikamaru couldn't stop laughing and balling his eyes out. He didn't mean to always tease Naruto, it just happened to be that way. . ._a lot_. . .It showed his affection for the blond, yah know?

"Are you serious?" Temari looked to Naruto for some answers. . .Unfortunately, Naruto wanted anything _but_ to answer.

"Uh. . .No, I. . ."

"Whatever. Come on, get dressed," she ordered him and walked outside to wait in the hallway.

Naruto was shocked. Visibly shocked. Temari _never_ lets something go unless you give her a full paragraph of explanation. Man, Naruto got off easy.

Shikamaru finally stopped his amazingly loud cackling. He waved to Naruto and said, "See you outside," and made his way out of the apartment room.

Naruto sighed bleakly and went to get dressed. Who the fuck said the good comes from the bad? **actually, I don't get that at all, I just thought it was cute. lmao.**

--XD--

Naruto, Temari, and Shikamaru made their way down the sidewalk in the direction of Hidden Leaf High School **(im so fucking retarded, lmfao)**. . .(or what Naruto calls it, The Learning Prison from Hell).

"Shikamaru, you're not gonna tell anyone else about this, right? I mean, if it goes around that I had a. . ._wetdream_. . .about the **_Ice Prince_**. . .MY REP WOULD BE SO FRIED!" Naruto amusingly looked like he was about to break out into salty tears of despair.

"Dude, you don't _have_ a rep _to_ fry. You go around as the kid who's drop-dead funny, and is always guarded by one of the hottest girls in school. . .Okay, maybe you _do_ have a rep. . .but a pretty weird one if you ask me. . ." Shikamaru stated, half-lidded.

"Like you're one to talk, lazy-ass!" Naruto glared at him. "_You_ go around school like you're _all that_, and turn down every damn girl who asks you out. I've never even seen you have a girlfriend!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Too much responsibility. Girls are bothersome."

"WHAT? Girls are NICE! They make you satisfied in _all_ the right places," Naruto said and gazed off into nothingness, as if there was a naked model right in front of his face.

Shikamaru blinked. "Okay, that's something I'd expect from, like, Kiba. . .NOT you."

Naruto giggled inanely as Shino stepped up to the plate. . .Or in other words, off the bus and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey Shino," Temari greeted dryly.

Shino nodded his hello towards Temari in reply.

Shikamaru perked up again, like he was about to tell the funniest joke of all time. "Yo, Shino, GUESS WHAT? NARUTO–"

Naruto gaped and plunged for Shikamaru.

"–MAD A MET DWEAM ABOUT TEE ICE PWINCE!" he finished through a now very pale hand covering his mouth.

Shino raised a previously hidden eyebrow above his dark glasses. "What?"

Shikamaru ripped Naruto from his face and pushed him away long enough to repeat his tattle tail. "NARUTO HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT THE _ICE RPINCE_!" Shikamaru broke out in laughter once again. He needed to take a pill or something! This was just to much!

Naruto sighed in shame yet again from his place on the floor. Sheesh, Shikamaru could be rough.

"The Ice Prince. . .? You mean Sasuke Uchiha? Well that's a huge shock. . .especially for Naruto," Shino said calmly.

"Not you too, Shino!" Naruto smacked his hand to his forehead and rose to his feet, wondering what sort of mysterious expression lurked behind that large coat the Aburame boy always wore.

"Were here," Temari cut into the 'make-fun-of-Naruto' morning scene and stepped onto school grounds.

Naruto grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and lectured him on keeping everything a secret as their friends walked past them to their original spot.

"Hey Hinata," Temari greeted kindly to her best friend. Temari may be a very rough and vigorously-attituded person, but her and Hinata go _way_ back. . .to like, Pre-Kindergarten. (She met Naruto in the 2nd grade. **(_-_all will be explained later, so don't worry XD)**)

"Hi Temari!" Hinata's smile shined brightly back at Temari. That's what all adored about Hinata: how just one smile could warm even the coldest and meanest of hearts.

Naruto and the rest of them walked up from behind Temari, and also said their hellos to Hinata.

". . .Hinata?" Shino motioned to his watch while looking to Hinata expectantly.

"Hai," Hinata nodded and began to walk off with Shino.

Naruto looked at the departing two and asked, "Where are you guys going?"

"Hinata has extra-help, and I'll be helping the teacher with today's schedule," he told them, and continued to stride up the main door's steps.

Shikamaru tapped Naruto on the shoulder and pointed towards what he called them, 'the popular group.' "Ice Prince is ogling again. Make him feel wanted."

Naruto almost puked. "What's wrong with you? I'M NOT GAY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL, DAMNIT!"

"That's not what your subconscious told you last night," Shikamaru smirked evilly at the steaming Naruto.

Naruto was gonna pop him. Like literally punch him across the face, then maybe throw him off a roof. "THAT'S A LIE!" he huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Say what you want. . .But I know you _want **him**_," Shikamaru joked a bit _too_ loud.

_THAT'S IT! _Naruto thought furiously and tackled Shikamaru to the ground.

I'm guessing Sasuke didn't hear what Shikamaru said, because he was still staring. . .But more so like Naruto was a madman, rather than a sexy naked model.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking over to the brawling best friends. Naruto thought he actually started to sweat at the sight of the approaching Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't bother to wait for him to get up, and started talking. "Pack lunch today, dobe? Or are you going to make a scene again, and make yourself look like even more of a fool?"

Naruto's sweating immediately cooled. He gathered to his feet in one swift movement close to the other's face and glared daggers at his dream-catcher. "What'd you say to me?"

"If you're really that dumb and can't understand, I'll say it in syllables. ((DID. YOU. PACK. LUN**_CH_**))?" Sasuke spat in his face.

Temari fumed. How dare he come up to Naruto and give him that kind of attitude! Who did he think he was? "Back off, Ice Prince."

Sasuke smirked. "I'm guessing that's a no then? Fine." He forcefully shoved a box lunch into Temari's lower chest, sent one last 'sexy, prize-winning' smirk past Temari to Naruto, and walked back to his group.

"THAT JERK!" Naruto roared. "WHAT'D I EVER DO TO HIM, HUH?" He hmphed and looked off into another direction. . .One that wasn't tainted with the trace of _Uchiha_.

_I think it's more of what you _didn't_ do to him, Naruto_, Shikamaru thought and smirked. He laughed to himself then looked back at the stubborn Naruto, trying to look anywhere but Sasuke, although that's probably what he wanted to do most.

"He gave you a Teriyaki Chicken and Sushi box lunch, Naruto," Temari explained and sniffed the food, half-expecting it to be contaminated, half-expecting it to blow up, or jump out at her. **I have those box lunches a lot. XD that kind's my favorite. XP**

"Wow, cool. I've never had one of those before," Naruto stated, giving into the urge to gaze over at Sasuke, then looked over Temari's shoulder at the made lunch.

The school bell sounded and the kids outside piled into the double-doors to start their school day.

Naruto waved to Temari and Shikamaru to go in before him. _Even if he _is_ a total bastard, I should still thank him for the food._

"Hey Sasuke, I just wanted to thank you for the food. I woulda been starvin' at lunch if you didn't give it to me." Naruto laughed and supported his head with his hands behind his head.

Sasuke smiled. . .and I mean a real genuine smile. It was rare, but Naruto thought it should be shown often. It was nice, he at least admitted. "Don't sweat it, I–"

Sasuke was interrupted by the clinging Sakura on his arm. "Shove it, Naruto. He just pitied you whining like a little, poor child. Don't expect it daily. Ask your mom for food once in a while, and stop mooching off of others." She smirked toothily and laughed in his face.

Naruto saddened. He looked down at his feet. _Ask your mom for food once in a while_, rung in his ears over and over. He clenched his fists and threw back his head. He turned around and ran as fast as he could into the school, letting a few forbidden tears stain his face and drop to the cold floor.

--XD--

Sasuke stared at the flying tears of the disappearing blond he was so interested in. He growled and ripped his arm away from Sakura, then ran after Naruto. _What was he so upset about. . .?_

--XD--

**yay, I wrote a new chapter. n.n i guess I had some time off after camp and spent it wisely. XD don't get your hopes up though. xDDDD**

**Sasuke: I can't believe that bitch made Naruto cry.**

**Naruto: (sniff, sniff) I don't have a mom.**

**Sasuke: (growls and curse takes over body. goes on pursuit to kill sakura)**

**KDLH: (blinks) . . .I blame Orochimaru. (XD) btw guys, I don't actually hate sakura. . .she just pisses me off every now and then. . .i pity her getting rejecting by Sasuke all the time. (lmao XD) . . .okay no I don't. (lmfao)**

**Sasuke: (comes back with sakura drenched in cold blood) There. I avenged Naruto.**

**KDLH: (OoO) I STILL NEEDED HER IN THE STORY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU. . .(rants on and on and on. . .)**

**Sasuke: While she rants, I'll finish off. Kumiko-chan says that reviews would be very appreciated. The updated age list will be at the bottom. -Till next time. Ja.**

**Naruto: (applauses for Sasuke)**

Naruto Uzumaki: 15 years old

Sasuke Uchiha: 15 years old

Shikamaru Nara: 15 years old

Kiba Inuzuka: 15 years old / Akamaru: 12 in dog years (:D)

Neji Hyuga: 15 years old

Hinata Hyuga: 14 years old

Sakura Haruno: 15 years old

Ino Yamanaka: 15 years old

Shino Aburame: 14 years old (had gotten moved up a grade)

Temari Sabakuno: 16 years old (had gotten _left_ _back_ a grade XD)

Rock Lee: 15 years old

Ten Ten Sukuro (I made it up -.-): 15 years old

Choji Akimichi: 15 years old

Gaara Sabakuno: 16 years old (had gotten moved up a grade)

-- _all in the 9th grade_

(Other important characters):

Tsunade (to Naruto its Tsunade-no-baa-chan): 57 years old (but looks like a 20 year old O.O XD) -principal-

Kakashi Hatake: 25 years old -teacher-

Iruka Umino: 25 years old -teacher-

Gekko Hayate: 32 years old -teacher-

Ibiki Morino: 41 years old -teacher-

Kurenai Yuushi: 26 years old -teacher-

Anko Mitarashi: 25 years old -teacher-

(im not sure what other teachers im gonna put in, ill let you know if anything on the list changes)

-**KUMi _> demon lovin hunter_**


	3. What a Godforsaken Day

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking _yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) **yum** - author speaking (mwah)

**A/N: Wee, I got lots of reviews. n.n thanks guys! a whole bunch of you said that Gai-sensei should be in the story. XD I'll think about it. maybe I'll put him as the funny social studies teacher who is always doing the "nice-guy pose." XD (I think that's what it is xDDD) . . .oh, and a lot of you also said that you wanted more smut. xDDDD I can DEFINITELY provide that! xDDDDD so get ready for a major nose bleed _A-L-95_! XD**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Cursing, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or his friends (and not XP), but if I owned Sakura, I'd throw her off the Great Naruto Bridge in favor of rejection from Sasuke, and rejecting Naruto. xDDD

**SMUT GALORE**---!

--XD--

Chapter 3: What a Godforsaken Day  


RECAP: Sasuke stared at the flying tears of the disappearing blond he was so interested in. He growled and ripped his arm away from Sakura, then ran after Naruto. _What was he so upset about. . .?_

The popular Ice Prince whizzed through the halls of his school in search of Naruto. He cursed under his breath with doubtful thoughts.

"If you are looking for blondie, he's not around. He grabbed his stuff and sped out the back door. Looked pretty upset. I decided not to follow, and ask you instead, since you WERE the last one to see him, correct?" came a voice that made the blue blur stop in his tracks.

Sasuke looked over to the blond-ish haired girl leaning calmly against the lockers, obviously not giving one damn about school and classes.

"Yeah," he answered and turned fully to her, walking a bit closer. "I was. But then that bitch Sakura told him off like I pitied him being poor, and that his mother should give him money. . .I'm guessing he's sad because of the mother thing?"

Temari nodded her head softly, showing an uncommon gloomy expression on her face. "Yeah, that's unfortunately how it is. I found him at the age of seven. . .in an alley way, all bruised up and dirty, wearing rags; basically looked like hell didn't want him and spit him up to perish on Earth. It was the most depressing thing I'd ever encountered upon in my life. . .And I've seen some pretty sad things. . ."

Sasuke frowned and nodded for her to go on.

". . .I was buying a rice ball at a stand next to the alley. . .I walked by it, but double-took at the sight of what was inside. I walked in cautiously and went up to him. He had tears in his eyes and everything. It almost made me cry also. . .I gave him my rice ball, sort of to show him I wasn't a bad person, there to hurt him, and that I cared. I mean, it may be hard to believe that someone like me would actually give a shit about this kind of thing, since it happens a lot, but. . .I don't know. It's like I was drawn to him or something. . .Like I was the one who was going to save his life. . ."

Sasuke let the ends of his lips curl a bit at the end of her sentence. . .He knew how it felt to all of a sudden be drawn to something, and feel like it needed you. . .He figured Naruto had that affect on you.

Temari could tell he was smiling, but let it slide, and continued with her tragic story. "So later on, we became good friends, and I spent my days trying to take care of him the best I could. Soon, when my mother finally warmed up to him, she let him stay with us. . .But unfortunately finances got over our heads in the household, and my parents said we couldn't take care of him any longer, and kicked him out. He went back to living in the alley way, all alone. My mother didn't want me to get sick or diseased by being in that alley way so much, and be alone in the outskirts of town, and forbid me from seeing him anymore. Of course, I snuck out of the house a lot and took care of him, but it wasn't good enough. . .He deserved better. . ." She lowered her head, shadowing her eyes in order to hide her welling of tears.

Sasuke understood how it felt. . .How all of it felt. . .And he wasn't talking about Temari either. . .

"Well that's how it happened. Que sira sira, I guess you could say." Temari sighed and stood up off of the locker.

"I gotta get to class. Later." She began to walk off, but stopped, whiling looking over her shoulder to the dark haired boy. ". . .Oh and, Ice Prince? I advise you to stay away from blondie, or there's really gonna be some trouble. Naruto doesn't need his heart broken any more than it is." And with that she walked off.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. _Stay away from him, huh? . . .Yeah, not a chance_, he thought and turned around, walking a bit towards his classroom. He didn't want to cause any trouble for anyone, since he liked just going around being a good, quiet boy. . .but he felt that Naruto needed his help. . .needed _him_. And he was going to provide. **that sounds sooooo wrong xDDDD**

Sasuke stopped short. He noticed a familiar feeling from that story. . .But the question was, **_why_** was it familiar. . .?

He mentally shook his head, labeling the feeling being paranoid, and continued walking down the hall to his classroom.

--XD--

Naruto sat against the flagpole of the school. He was too chicken to ditch. . .And he still felt the need to say something to Sasuke. He didn't give a crap if it was "you jerk hole," or "thanks again for the food," or "go fuck Sakura." . . .What it was, he didn't know. . .But he wanted to say _something_.

He sighed miserably with pity for his lonesome and pathetic self, and slid up the flagpole to stand. He jumped at the cold feeling against his back.

He decided to go back to school and act like nothing happened. He walked up the side stairs with his hand tight around the railing, reeling himself for what was to come going into that back door from which he left. . .And then he noticed he was also too chicken to _go back_ to school.

Naruto moaned heavily and dropped his bag, while also dropping his head, along with his dignity. This was too much for one blond beauty to handle.

The back door to the school opened in front of Naruto. "Naruto?"

Naruto jumped to his feet from shock and quickly picked up his bag. "Y-Yes?"

He noticed it was Iruka and sighed. "Hi, Iruka-sensei."

"Naruto, were you cutting school? That's not like you at all. . .even if you are a bad student," he stated and took Naruto's bag, leading him in. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Not really," Naruto muttered. He sighed and gave in. "Well, you see. . .Sasuke gave me lunch this morning, and–"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Iruka interrupted and turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head and took back his bag, while flinging it over his shoulder. He went to go sit on a bench beside Iruka.

"Yeah, him. . .And so, me always being the polite goodie, goodie, went to go say thank you, but then Sakura–yes, Sakura Haruno–cut in next to Sasuke and. . .well. . ."

Iruka nodded for him to continue and patted his back like a father would.

". . .Well, she said that my mother should have given me money instead of mooching off of my friends for food. . ." he all but mumbled, looking off in another direction. Naruto could tell Iruka anything, since he was always there for him, but it was still hard to speak up when he was acting childish. . .But he had a reason, right?

Iruka sighed and nodded numbly. "I see." He stood up and looked back down at Naruto. "It's all right Naruto. If your mother was here right now, you know she would have done anything for you. Don't get yourself down about it. It's not your fault."

"How can you say that, Iruka-sensei? It's all my fault." Naruto buried his face in his hands. He sighed mournfully and got up. "Bye," he said quietly and went off to his last class before lunch.

--XD--

Naruto sat at the back of school, against the wall, alone. He didn't feel like sitting with anybody toady. All he felt was pain. . .Pain and hurt; like the world just collapsed on his shoulders, and he wasn't strong enough to hold it, so it fell to the floor in pieces, _because of him_.

"Hey," came a voice from above the blond's drooping head.

"Leave me alone, whoever you are," he answered in a low mumble without looking up.

"Well that's not very nice. I gave you food, remember? The least you could do is eat it."

Naruto shot up his head. He let his mouth gap a little at the visitor. He never expected him to actually give a damn.

"Why the long face?" Sasuke asked and sat down beside him.

"I. . .I–I. . ." Naruto mentally slapped himself across the face. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU MORON!_ ". . .Why do you care?" he stupidly answered and looked the other way.

"Because it was my own hands that made that sushi and cooked that chicken, so I was half-expecting you to _eat_ it."

_He made it himself. . .?_ Naruto wondered and mentally sighed. He pulled his bag from his side and unzipped it. He pulled out the box lunch and put it in his lap. He re-zipped the backpack and put it back where is sat before.

He pulled the decorated top off the box and put it aside. He picked up the chopsticks provided inside the box. He noticed his hand was shaking.

"Something wrong? It's not like the food is contaminated," Sasuke said and slowly turned his head towards Naruto, while removing it from resting against the wall.

"Y-Yeah, I know. . ." Naruto sighed and put down the chopsticks. He stiffly twisted his neck to look at the Uchiha boy. "Why did you give this to me? It's not like I ever did anything for you. You don't owe me any favors, right?" Naruto didn't know what to think. All of this was confusing him beyond repair.

Sasuke smirked and rested his hands behind his head, while looking up into the clouds. "You were hungry: I gave you food. Simple as that. Don't go and make things complicated for yourself."

Sasuke stood up, then looked back at the blond. "You have a ride home?"

Naruto picked up his head from staring intently at the food. "No. I walk home."

"Well now you don't. Meet me at the gate to the parking lot at the end of school," Sasuke said and walked off.

". . .H-Hey! Wait a damn minute! Who said–" Naruto sat there like an idiot for a few minutes, then regained composure (or what composure he had in the first place) and hmphed.

He looked back down to the mouth-watering food he was given. He looked around him, as if someone would come and beat him up if he ate it. He told himself it was safe and filled himself with enough grief to eat the food. "Itadakimasu!"

--XD--

_At the end of the school day_, Naruto waited at the gates, like told. He didn't like this one bit, but did it as a thank you note for the food. He felt like an idiot waiting for some guy he just started noticing existed (and vise versa) a few days ago to drop him off at his house and give him food at lunch. It all was just too _weird_. . .And if Naruto noticed it was weird, than it had to be pretty obvious.

"Didn't think you would show." The Uchiha boy commented and came up in front of Naruto.

"Yeah, well. . .I did," was Naruto's amazing comeback, as Sasuke walked past him into the parking lot.

"You drive? Aren't you a little young for that?" Naruto asked/criticized and followed him.

"What's one year's difference. When I'm sixteen I'll have a permit," Sasuke said coolly, no expression shown.

Naruto sweat dropped and thought, _If we get caught by the cops, I'm blaming him, and saying that he forced me to go with him._

They came up to a red and black motorcycle, with two black and silver helmets on it; one resting on the handle, the other sitting on the back seat.

"Put on the helmet and get on," Sasuke ordered as he himself put on the front helmet.

_I've never ridden on a motorcycle before_, Naruto thought as he stared in awe at the black and red wonder. **neither have I, and my brother has three xDDDD**

He tinkered with the helmet buckle below his chin, then plopped on the back seat behind Sasuke.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked over his shoulder.

Naruto nodded. He looked to the sides and back of himself for somewhere to hold on.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "You're supposed to hold on to the person in front of you, dobe." Sasuke started the motorcycle, and listened contently as it purred smoothly. He flicked down the clear mask to cover his eyes, and popped up the kickstand.

Naruto blushed at what he said. _Fuck, why am I blushing? There's nothing to blush about, remember? _He extended his hands around the Uchiha's waist and tightened his grip. At which he blushed even more. . .

--XD--

Sasuke had never let anyone ride on his motorcycle with him, so this was kind of new to the dark-haired Uchiha. . .especially since it was a _boy_. I mean, you don't really see a 15 year old guy riding a motorcycle with another boy the same age clinging to him on the back seat these days. . .Kind of abnormal.

He also blushed a little, but pushed the upcoming blood down and swallowed a knot in his throat. He roared the engine and sped off out of the parking lot.

Sasuke zoomed through a row of cars on the street in front of their school. He noticed Sakura and Ino gaping and screeching at the site of someone other than them on the bike with him. He slightly chuckled with mean thoughts passing through his head that he was getting back at the girls for making fun of _his_ Naruto. Uh. . .I mean, making fun of _Naruto_. . .Yeah, **_making fun of Naruto_**. _Heh. . .Heh, heh. . ._, he sweat dropped and bulleted out of site.

--XD--

"You're taking me home, right?" Naruto asked as he continued to fidget at the close contact between him and the Ice Prince.

"No, dobe, I'm taking you to go have a picnic with me on top of the Empire State Building," he sarcastically answered and turned at a right corner.

"Well you don't have to get cocky!" Naruto yelled. _Way too late for that_, he thought and stopped his fidgeting.

Sasuke pulled up in front of a grocery store, to abruptly halt and turn off the engine in a small parking space.

"Why are we here? I thought you were bringing me home! I don't even have money to shop for groceries!" Naruto ranted in an oddly high-pitched voice as he took off his helmet.

"Stop your whining, moron. I'm buying you food and drink so you can survive in that hell hole of an apartment," Sasuke told the blond and also removed his helmet. He slid his left leg over the bike and rested it down on its kickstand. He locked the motorcycle to a pole, after putting both helmets safely on the cushioned seats.

"Come on," he demanded the Uzumaki kid and walked though the automatic open-close doors of the store.

"I never asked you to buy me groceries! . . .I never asked you to do anything for me. . .! Hey! Aren't you listening to me?" Naruto screamed after the boy as he followed him inside. ". . .Jerk."

--XD--

Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the store with bags of food and such in hand.

"Why did you buy me beer? I'm too young to drink! I don't even know how _you **could**_ buy beer! We don't have licenses and ID cards yet! This is insane!"

"Do you ever stop nagging? You sound like Sakura's mother," Sasuke said and put down the groceries to unlock his bike, and equip his helmet.

". . .Ooh, you're right, that is scary," Naruto said wide-eyed, and followed suit.

They whizzed out of the lot to the store and took off onto the streets.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked over the loud noises coming from the motorbike.

Sasuke looked down at his watch and answered, "4:45, why?"

Naruto's eyes bulged and he frantically looked around at his surroundings.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out where the hell I am! If I'm not back at the apartment by 5, Temari will KILL me!" Naruto panicked like a crazy man in a straight jacket. **(is that how you spell it?)**

"What, is she making you dinner or something, Romeo? You act like you're married to her," Sasuke scoffed, jealousy burning within his words, although he probably didn't know it. **but I do, cuz im the writer. xDDD sorry, had to say it.**

"Ew! Never! . . .And like you should talk, _Ice Prince_! You just bought me groceries!" Naruto spat his given nickname with false hatred.

Sasuke psh'ed and said, "Like I'd ever marry the likes of your blond head and peewee brain."

Naruto was about to hit him over the head, but remembered that he was wearing a helmet. _I'm smarter than that_, he thought and mentally pictured an image of kicking Sasuke in the balls. He chuckled aloud a few times.

"What's so funny," Sasuke stated more than asked.

"Hm. . .? Oh, nothin'. Are we even close? Temari will literally through me off a roof if I was late," Naruto slumped and imagined how painful it would be to be thrown off his apartment building's roof. . ._5 stories high_.

He visibly winced and waited for the dark-haired boy to answer.

"Yeah, we're almost there. But I have to pick up the pace or we're not gonna make it by 5," he said and turned another corner.

Naruto nodded and answered okay.

"Hold on tight." Sasuke warned and stepped harder down on the gas pedal.

Naruto did as told and buried half his face in the warmth of Sasuke's jacket.

Sasuke's bike looked like a blur of black and red as it zipped around every car in its way.

"CRAP! Red light!" Sasuke yelled and stopped short. Then the unthinkable happened. . .And I mean unthinkable. Sasuke moaned in who-knows-what he felt as Naruto's dick went up his ass. **holy crap, I was waiting for that the whole time I was writing this chapter. lmfao.**

". . .AH. . .UH, UH. . ." Naruto stuttered and backed away from Sasuke to as far as he could go to the end of the bike. ". . .Wait a minute. . .Did you _moan_? OH MY GOD, YOU MOANED!" Naruto broke out in laughter, holding his sides for support not to break his ribs.

"S-Shut up, moron. . .!" Sasuke watched the light intently, like if he stared at it hard enough it would change. I'm guessing he drew up some luck for the moment as the light blinked from red to green, and Sasuke immediately stepped fully on the pedal.

Naruto almost fell off the motorbike as it went at top speed through the intersection. He grabbed on tight to the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled himself to him. He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was slowly getting dark. He then looked to Sasuke. Naruto admitted that the Uchiha boy really did look good as the setting sun hit his face with an eerie glow that made his dark, cold eyes shine with the glory of the night.

He snapped out of his trance as they pulled up to Naruto's apartment building. They apparently made it just before Temari could catch them.

"So you wanna stay for dinner?" Naruto asked as he pulled of the helmet and put it on the bike's back seat, as it was when he took it in the first place.

Sasuke remembered Temari's words, warning him to stay away from Naruto. He wasn't going to do that, but it was probably better that he didn't get too close. He didn't want something bad happening to Naruto.

"No thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke gave the blond his groceries and popped back on his helmet.

"Here." The Uchiha extended the extra helmet to Naruto.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"No one else will ever use it, so you might as well have it," he said and waited for the other boy to take it.

"Uh. . .thanks?" Naruto wasn't really sure what to say. Sasuke had done a lot for him today, and it was kind of weird that they were getting along so well all of a sudden. Naruto pushed all aside and thought it would just end tomorrow as if this day didn't ever happen. He took the helmet from Sasuke's hand and began up the path to the apartment.

He turned and watched Sasuke spin around and zoom off as two taillights followed him around in a dance.

Naruto sighed and opened the door, closing it behind himself. What a godforsaken day.

_**Moral of this Chapter: Never stop short on a motorcycle if you're riding with a guy on the back.**_

--XD--

**xDDDDDD sorry guys, I couldn't stay away! I just HAD to write more! THE SMUT WAS CALLING ME, DAMNIT! xDDD**

**Sasuke: My ass hurts.**

**KDLH: (XD) Sorry, man. It was called for. (Lmfao)**

**Naruto: WHY AM I ALWAYS POOR?**

**KDLH: Because Sasuke is always rich. He's supposed to take care of you.**

**Naruto: I can take care of myself! (hmph!)**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with you?**

**KDLH: He's mad he had to be the one on the back. . .Wow, that sounds wrong.**

**Sasuke: (smirking evilly)**

**KDLH: (sigh) Fine, but take it into the other room. I just cleaned my sheets.**

**Sasuke: (drags Naruto off to the other room and locks the door)**

**Well, now that they're gone, I can say my ****au revoirs. Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Remember to review and tell me how it was, and if I suck so much I deserve to stick my head in a toilet. Ja!**

-**KUMi _> demon lovin hunter_**


	4. Sex Ed Partners

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking _ yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) **yum** - authoress (meh)

**A/N: -Sigh- It's been too long for my liking. I missed you all so much! TT.TT I guess I got caught up in my oneshots. . . o.o I can barely even remember my ideas for this chapter! WOE IS ME! -dramatically clutches chest in spotlight as rose petals flutter behind me- ENJOY! -huggles- (errrr. . .im putting the age list AGAIN because I changed stuff _AGAIN_. . .so here---)**

**---**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 15 years old**

**Sasuke Uchiha: 15 years old**

**Shikamaru Nara: 14 years old (gotten moved up a grade by force of parents but he didn't really care xDD)**

**Kiba Inuzuka: 15 years old / Akamaru: 12 in dog years (:D)**

**Neji Hyuuga: 15 years old**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 14 years old (late birthday, but family paid school to allow her to be in the same grade as Neji)**

**Sakura Haruno: 15 years old**

**Ino Yamanaka: 15 years old**

**Shino Aburame: 14 years old (moved up a grade)**

**Temari Sabakuno: 16 years old (had gotten _left_ _back_ a grade XD)**

**Rock Lee: 15 years old**

**TenTen Sukuro (I made it up -.-): 15 years old**

**Chouji Akimichi: 15 years old**

**Gaara Sabakuno: 14 years old (moved up a grade)**

**-- _all in the 9th grade_**

**(Other important characters):**

**Tsunade (to Naruto its Tsunade-obaa-chan): 57 years old (but looks like a 20 year old O.O XD) -principal-**

**(Teachers)**

**Kakashi Hatake: 25 years old**

**Iruka Umino: 25 years old**

**Gekko Hayate: 32 years old**

**Ibiki Morino: 41 years old**

**Kurenai Yuushi: 26 years old**

**Anko Mitarashi: 25 years old**

**Gai Maito: 25 years old**

**((may change. . ._AGAIN_. . .xDDDD))**

**---**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Bad Language, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: Would own if I could but I can't. Deal with it.

**:Forbidden Smexynessh: **

--XD--

Chapter 4: Sex Ed Partners

RECAP: Naruto sighed and opened the door, closing it behind himself. What a godforsaken day.

_The next godforsaken day_, Naruto stood numbly at his locker, had given up all hope in opening the god damn metal, badly painted deathtrap.

"Something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired, coming down the hall herself. She had her books in hand, that cute little blush tainting her cheeks every so often she fumbled upon Naruto.

"I. Can't. Open. This. Fucking. _Locker_," he gritted and gave the large, yet thin door a kick, earning him an abused big toe.

"Can I d-do it for you?" she offered kindly. Surprised, he looked up at her as if she was an angel bathed in a pure white light before him.

He thought deeply for a moment then dropped to a serious expression, with just a _little_ bit of depression lurking inside. "Do I have to pay you?"

She giggled in her well known soft tone and shook her head. "Of course not!" She gently pushed him aside, which kind of shocked Naruto in itself, and 'dialed' the locker combination, the lock accompanying the locker clicking open. (She had known it because she was usually the one, if not Temari, to bring Naruto his homework on the days he was home sick.)

She laughed, "Now give it a kick."

Naruto wasn't sure why and so looked at her questionably for an explanation. He shrugged his own silent question off and decided it wrong to go against some one as smart as Hinata, even if she was too shy to show it.

He brought back his right leg tensing his thigh and calf muscles, and sent a blow into the locker door.

He tried ignoring the pain as he waited for something exciting to occur. . ._Like the locker opening, for God's fucking sake!_ he thought and held his foot close to his body, hopping on the other for balance, which not to mention was slowly drifting away. . .

Hinata giggled at how comical Naruto could be (which he thought was sort of mean since, not only her, but everyone thought his pain was amusing. . .good grief. . .).

She opened a blue with white clouds folder and took out a pen. She knelt down to meet the lock at eyelevel and squinted with one eye at the gap between the locker and the other locker next to it. She stuck in the pointy part of the pen **(XD)** and stood back up. Her finger inserted into the little slit of the handle, and pressed down the trigger. Pop goes the locker. **(-sings jingle to 'pop goes the weasel'- xDDD)**

Naruto sighed in relief (and exasperation. . .). "Hinata, you truly have the magic touch."

Our poor Hyuuga girl blushed madly at her given compliment. She stuttered, "W-Well. . .I-I. . .uh, I. . ." and quickly ran off.

Naruto blinked after her departure. He shrugged it off as Hinata's normal 'thing,' and fished through his locker for the needed books and supplies for his next class. . .

_**Buurriingg---**_

. . .which started now. He groaned and gathered everything under his left arm, slamming the locker carelessly.

He took off down the marble hallway, but something hard seemed to get in his way. Then something else hard, which he labeled as the tiled floor, bruised his bottom.

He moaned and groaned some more and looked up at who caused this horrendous crime. If it wasn't for Naruto clutching his head to rid of the migraine, he probably would of fainted right then.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun! Lee-kun wasn't looking where he was going! Let me help you up!"

It was his friend TenTen and what Naruto nicknamed him, 'fuzzy-brows.' He was nice and all, but he blabbered on too much about the spring time of youth and how life was short and the wonderful feeling of love and yata _yata_ **_yata_**.

In terms, he was just a bit on the weird side.

He always hung out with TenTen, including this scary and quiet kid Gaara sometimes. In Naruto's opinion (because he sort of gave up on denying that he had gone gay, or maybe just bi), Gaara was fucking _hot_. He was the hottest red head Naruto had ever seen. He was always wearing this dark red eyeliner, and his eyebrows were such a light shade of red, you could barely see them, like they weren't even there. But the coolest thing about Gaara to Naruto was that he had a tattoo on his forehead that said love in Kanji. Why he would put the word love there is kind of odd, considering he never even blinks, let alone shows affection towards anyone. Hey, it's cute regardless. Whatever floats his boat.

Why TenTen chose to hang out with Lee was way beyond Naruto. He figured that TenTen maybe had a little crush on Lee (only God knows why). But Naruto knew that TenTen also REALLY liked Neji, and vise versa. _Stupid people, always denying their feelings_, Naruto always thought when he saw them staring at each other constantly. **(-.-;)**

Naruto took TenTen's helping hand and jumped to his feet. He sighed through his nose and knelt down to gather up his splattered stuff.

He looked back at the two standing before him, TenTen smiling warmly, Lee dramatically doing dramatic hand signs and et cetera. . .but nothing was coming out of his mouth. . .

"Um. . .?" Naruto tried to understand the silence of Lee although his lips kept moving at a mile per second.

TenTen sweat dropped and grabbed Lee's arms from flailing around, showing his apologies. . .and speaking them, but for some reason Naruto couldn't hear them. Had he finally gone deaf?

"He had his tonsils taken out yesterday afternoon. . .And Lee being Lee, went against the doctors orders to relax from talking a lot for a while, and of course went on with his 'mature' lectures. (sigh) That was the first time I had ever seen Gai-sensei somewhat disappointed in Lee, even though he denied it by saying Lee was so determined to help others, he pushed himself too hard. Geez, sometimes. . ." she explained, then trailed off with doubt.

Naruto nodded his head. That definitely explains Lee to a T.

_You're already late for class, retard!_ he told himself and so started panicking. "AW CRAP, IM LATE AGAIN!" -and zipped past them towards his classroom.

Lee turned to TenTen with a sign in his hands and honored tears trickling down his cheeks. (Message on sign- "**_Oh the power of youth!_**")

--XD--

Sasuke sat at his desk located in the back corner of the room, staring out the window. He was a good student. He didn't need these extra lessons. Especially not in Sex Ed. Sure, he was still a virgin, but like he wouldn't already know this stuff. He was taught ALL this way long ago when he was young and his parents hired a male (pervert, may I add) to explain everything to him. That male pervert just happened to be his Sex Ed/English teacher, Kakashi.

Kakashi was a good friend of the Uchiha family since before Sasuke was born. Sasuke remembered Kakashi telling him that he used to tutor/home-school a certain brother of his since he was too fucking spoiled and un-social to go to school and learn.

Why his parents wanted him to learn these 'complex' things (well not really to boy-genius Sasuke) at such a young age is something even I don't know. **and im the writer xDD**

Sasuke broke his lost gaze from the window just in time to see his blond dobe burst through the door panting and sweating like a maniac. Sasuke's heart suddenly started pounding in his chest harder and faster then usual. . .Was he sick?

_No, you just want to see him panting and sweating for you as you insert your–_ ". . .Sasuke?"

Okay, maybe _Sasuke_ had been the maniac.

"Huh?" he asked stupidly and turned his head towards Kakashi.

"I said, would you please share your desk with Naruto?" Kakashi requested with his one visible eyebrow quirked. **(its one of those desks with two stools, like in a science lab -this room was a late science lab-)**

Sasuke could tell from experience with this perverted and distorted teacher that he had the most annoying little twist of a smirk on his face right now.

. . .And because of how well Kakashi knew him, he knew he would smirk also. "Sure."

"Great! Naruto," the teacher turned his body to Naruto, "that will be your seat from now on."

The Uchiha lad hears Naruto groan and smirks wider.

Sasuke watches, amused, as Naruto slumps down the open path between the desk, all the while getting glares from every freaking girl in the classroom.

_Well that definitely shot his chance of getting a girlfriend dead_, Sasuke mused as Naruto sat down next to him, sliding his books into place atop the counter. The class went back to giving their full attention to Kakashi and the lesson (you know kids can be just as perverted as adults).

**_Good_**, that little voice in Sasuke's head that made him permanently insane said to him, and Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, trying to give him the most innocent look he could.

Yeah, no dice. Sasuke evidently smirked like a maniac I told you he was just before. Naruto started slamming his head against the desk in agony.

_This is going to be just loads of fun! _**(-in the words of Jessica from Laguna Beach xp)**

--XD--

Naruto felt like he was being punished. Punished for what you ask? I have no fucking clue, but it must have been a pretty bad crime.

Why did Naruto have to sit with Sasuke? He could have sat with Shikamaru. . .Never mind, he was sitting with his childhood friend Chouji. . .Um, Shino? Not in this class. . .Well what about Kiba? . . .FUCK! He's sitting with. . .HINATA?

Naruto looks over to them talking keenly to one another. Well that was sure an odd sight. Who knew Kiba had a crush on Hinata? Poor Hinata, having to sit with such a pervert, especially in Sex Ed. That must be embarrassing.

Naruto sighed and went with accepting the inevitable. God was not on his side today. Maybe it was because he ate those two extra bowls of ramen. Yeah that's probably it. (He was on a diet. . .)

Considering how kind (in his own way) Sasuke was to Naruto yesterday, you would expect them to be the best of friends by now, but Naruto wasn't really sure that was all he felt for the Uchiha fuckface, and so let his warm feeling turn into shyness and avoidance and something along the lines of hatred. . .Darn Naruto's stubborn ego.

Naruto didn't like the idea of forming a rivalry with someone, because he was a good guy and wanted to be cool with everybody, but there was no way in HELL would Naruto let Sasuke get the better of him and discover his feelings. That just wasn't an option.

And so the newly formed 'feud' began.

Well, it was a feud to Naruto, anyway.

Sasuke was too busy _rubbing his thigh_. Naruto eeped and slapped away his hand. He glared at Sasuke as a way to say 'stop or I'll yell out that you're molesting me right now.' . . .Okay I _think_ that's what he wanted to say.

Sasuke just smirked in response. Who needed to be stoic when you could be a total asshole? Hey! He was an Uchiha! He could be both! He was multi-taskful! **(I know that's not a word xp)**

Naruto sighed for the maybe hundredth time that day and went back to "listening."

And as he did that, Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's leg, peaking up his shorts (and boxers) at something very soft, going hard. . .

Naruto eeped/screamed and grabbed Sasuke's hand, which just happened to be stroking Naruto's member.

The class, save a few uncaring kids looked at him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, that perverse expression Sasuke knew was lingering across his lips. "Something _wrong_, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped as he felt Sasuke squeeze his member. He actually almost let a moan escape! Okay, now that is _not_ cool. Since when did Sasuke get so. . .so. . .perverted? He hadn't seen this side of him yet, and Naruto wasn't really sure whether he wanted to or didn't. It was sort of half and half, but right now he was very much disliking it. . .

"Stop. . ." Naruto whispered through a little hole at the side of his gritted teeth. Sasuke was going to squeeze the fucking cum out of him! _Literally!_

"Hmph," Sasuke smirked and reluctantly let go, pulling out his hidden hand from inside Naruto's beige cargo shorts and black with orange swirls boxers. His hand was getting numb anyway. . .

Naruto sighed yet again. "N-Nothing Kakashi-sensei. . ."

"'Kay," Kakashi said and chuckled. He turned back to the white board and wrote down the words "oral" then "sex."

"Can anyone tell me what exactly oral sex is?"

The class, being completely childish, broke out into laughter and giggles. Some raised their hands, others too shy to say anything, most didn't really care if anyone knew and so kept quiet.

And of course Sasuke was one of the ones that patently didn't care.

Naruto wanted to know, badly, but was in so much pain, he mostly felt like crying. . .

Sasuke snickered at the mournful look on Naruto's face. "You okay, dobe? If you can't take that, you definitely won't have a very easy first-time."

"Well don't be surprised if it's not with you, t-teme. . ." Naruto squeaked out, glaring at him from the corner of his eyes.

_We'll see about that_, Sasuke thought and smirked with that all-too-well known sadistic, evil glint shining in his death-black orbs.

--XD--

**CCOOMMPPLLEETTEE---! It took all day, but it's finally done! It's ffiinnaallyy DONE! TTuTT -sigh- yay. . .**

**Sasuke: You're so over-dramatic.**

**KDLH: Oh shut up. You're not exactly the most stoic person in the world either. . .**

**Sasuke: -stares boredly-**

**KDLH: Okay, so maybe you are.**

**Itachi: No, I am.**

**KDLH: AGH! Where'd you come from?**

**Itachi: -licks Naruto's cheek- Naru-chan's bed.**

**Sasuke: -actually faints from shock-**

**KDLH: NOW who's the over-dramatic one?**

**Review if I'm worthy! Ja.**

**-KUMi **--**_ demon lovin hunter_**


	5. Cheating is So Wrong

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking _yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) **yum** - authoress (meh)

**A/N: -Runs around in circles- Weee, I still got reviewwws, I still got reviewwws! I didn't think anyone actually read this anymore, because of my extremely long absence. TT.TT (IM STILL SOOO SORRY!) But YAY, people still enjoy this little story of fluff and smut and slight angst (ahem) --I mean. . .more smut, 'Kay. . .**

**I know people think (and I know you are) that Sasuke just RANDOMLY got perverted, and this story just totally took like a complete U-turn. I'm sorry, it was just getting so angsty that I had to do something to get Sasuke into the funny game. He keeps being so broody and moody and it annoys me that he doesn't act to my liking! It pisses me off! (-Sasuke is hitting me over the head right now. . .-) But doesn't everybody like the perverted yet broody and moody Sasuke better than just broody and moody Sasuke? Come on, don't deny it! It's a blast having Sasuke secretly wanting (and basically doing .) to get into Naruto's pants. I mean, this story, I promise, will still be on the same track, just Sasuke will be a little bit perverted. I like him that way, and this is my story so I will make him that way. 'Kay? Okay. (Now I will end this note before I go unconscious from Sasuke hitting. . .--Sasuke: Enjoy this bitch's story.)**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Bad Language, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: Sasuke and Naruto (and Co.) will be mine soon. Don't you worry. Because when they are, there will be so much narXsas smex, you'll be having nosebleeds all month for the next three years. (If the series lasts that long o.o) But, alas, right now, I am broke. Go figure.

**EnJoy, My LoVely ReVieweRs and ReaDers :)**

--:--

Chapter 5: Cheating is So Wrong 

RECAP: _We'll see about that_, Sasuke thought and smirked with that all-too-well known sadistic, evil glint shining in his death-black orbs.

_At gym that day (the period before lunch)_, Neji sat in the bleachers, along with half their grade of boys, glaring to his left, scoffing to his right, and smirking at the wonder of a sunshine blaring in front of his pale as white eyes, all at once.

Neji thought that it sucked to be bi. Due to that rivalry I talked about in the first chapter, Neji started to have eyes, even if they are bleary, for the blond beauty named Naruto. TenTen was still his life though. It was destiny for them to be together.

Neji has basically always been bi. His first crush, which started precisely in the fourth grade, had been TenTen. He thought that Gaara was the one that finally turned him bi, but to Neji's flashback-ed surprise (and demise. . .), it had actually been that little crush that gets you your first kiss in kindergarten, just in the second grade.

But with his enemy. . .

Sasuke Uchiha.

Fate had betrayed him then.

_Flashback_

"Hinata Hyuuga?"

"H-here. . ."

"Neji Hyuuga?"

"Hn."

Miss Koreno looked up from her attendance book with a warm smile, regularly placed on an average lower-leveled school teacher's face.

"By the way, Neji, your father reminded me this morning to place you next to your cousin in the front two desks. Must keep an eye on her at all times, right?"

The bubbly teacher giggled as Neji failed, or rather declined, to answer. She continued down her list with ease.

_Class time_, Neji tried to refrain himself from strangling the young, fidgeting girl sitting in the desk connected to his, next to him, formally known as his cousin, his main duty in life, and the heiress to the second to biggest competing business in Tokyo and Kyoto.

_Japan sucks._

Quite frankly, Neji didn't think she was really cut out for the job. . .

"N-Neji–k-kun (gulp)?"

What a smart-beyond-his-years little boy.

He inched his head to the east to find a very petite face staring intently at him. "What," he stated (coldly) more than asked.

"That b-boy is s-staring at you. . ." Her finger warily lifted above his small six-year-old body to the other side of them both.

Neji followed the shaky limb over to its destination. It then fell as he landed on a boy with dark-as-night raven hair; cold, deep, dark black eyes that make you shiver uncomfortably every time they land on you; and a scowl that totally ruined his bad-boy/pretty-boy image.

_Sasuke Uchiha, huh? That's the son of the guy that Uncle is always talking about. He's kinda cute. . ._

Neji looked back at Hinata to see her gone, going to get a tissue.

He then turned his gaze back to where the Uchiha boy was, but there was no one. _We have another class, then lunch, then classes till the end of the day. I'll see him at lunch._

_At lunch_, Neji searched around quietly, almost incognito, for the Uchiha lad that had been staring at him.

He spotted his tiny blond friend, Naruto, gingerly swinging back and forth on the swing set. Neji smiled a rare smile and made his way over to the confused-looking (because he was so damn innocent) child.

Half way of his journey, he noticed the boy he was just before hunting down beat him to the prize.

"_Hi, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke smirked, although a cute, small one, and went around him to gently push him on the swing._

Neji glared at how keenly they were talking to each other. He had claimed the lonely little blond long ago. Naruto had always been swinging on the small, slightly rusty swing set outside their classroom and Neji had always at lunch gone over there to play with him. When had the Uchiha cut in?

As Neji was fishing through his memories, Naruto was telling Sasuke all about that same Hyuuga.

"Do you like him?"

"He's nice to me when everywon else wasn't. . .Yeah. I wike him a lot," Naruto replied and smiled, not noticing when Sasuke gripped the rope of the swing tighter.

Sasuke then smirked as he thought up a plan to get the diminutive chibi jealous. I guess he was oblivious to the fact that Naruto was probably the most innocent and pure little blond beauty in the world.

Sasuke stopped pushing Naruto and slowly walked over to Neji Hyuuga.

"Sasuke? Whewe are you going?"

Neji watched confusedly as Sasuke walked over to him with a smug look on his face.

Neji's gasp was cut off as Sasuke's lips hit his softly, and before he knew it, Sasuke was back at Naruto's swing listening with a glowing smirk as Naruto flipped out.

"_What was tat? I didn't know you wiked Neji-kun! You should have told me! I would have set tings up for you! Jeez, Sasu-kun. . .!"_

"_That's all you think about it?"_

"_Well yeah. What else would I tink about it?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_. . .You okay Sasu? Youw face is all red."_

"_Hnnn. . ."_

_End of Flashback_

Neji frowned. He really hadn't ever figured out what exactly happened back then. He wasn't really in a hurry to figure it out now either. He didn't really care.

But what he really wanted, was _him_. What everyone else wanted. The, what you could almost refer to it as of now, forbidden.

_Damn that Uchiha to fucking hell_, Neji seethed inside as he watched with blind fury that same Uchiha teasing **his** Naruto during their two on two basketball game.

--:--

Sasuke smirked as usual as he reached around Naruto, making sure to brush a soft hand around his open side to his slightly revealed naval, and grabbed the red, white, and black basketball, ignoring Naruto's loud gasp (which sort of came out like an "eep").

He twirled around and dribbled the other way, making a lay-up shot into the clear-backed basketball hoop.

"That's no fair! You, you. . .cheated!"

Sasuke smirked a little more and picked up the ball, nestling it under his left arm. He did a girlish stance (the hand on the hip, weight on one leg, the other leg and foot facing out thing) when facing Naruto, then raised a nicely groomed eyebrow.

"Cheated? How so, dobe? Or are you just mad that you lost 21 to 7?"

Sasuke's teammate, Kiba, laughed heartily a few feet behind him at the final score. Damn they beat his butt straight into oblivion.

"Naruto's right though," Shikamaru spoke, Naruto's basketball partner, "You bear-hugged him to get the ball. That's against the rules." The lazy, but way-too-smart-for-his-age boy yawned tiredly as he walked up to the side of Naruto.

"YEAH! See! You did cheat! Ha!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger towards Sasuke, the other gripping his hip in a victory halt.

"PLUS," he went on, although he probably should have just left it at that, "you tickled me! You cheated!"

Silence fell upon the gym/auditorium, making tons of room for the echo of a certain Uchiha prodigy's basketball dropping to the floor. Shikamaru decided to be the one to break the thick-as-a-freaking-glacier ice. "Tickled? Uchiha, you _tickled_ him?"

Sasuke twitched as the large room finally broke out into collective laughter. Even Neji and Shikamaru let out a few chuckles, Gaara sneering silently to himself.

Naruto was laughing along with them, but he didn't really have his heart in it. Watching Sasuke hurt, even if he didn't show it from his "im all superior above you" expression, he knew he felt hurt. It must be embarrassing to be laughed at in front of almost everybody because you touched another boy's stomach.

He felt himself feeling worse and worse as Sasuke's hands started shaking. The crowd was beginning to die down, but Sasuke didn't look like he felt any better.

Naruto predicted that he would stomp out of the gym with a small blush grazing his face, and decided to beat him to it.

The gorgeous blond immediately cut off his laughing by snapping his mouth closed. He ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his hand, smiling a bit before dragging him behind him out the gym double-doors.

Shikamaru lifted both eyebrows in shock. _Here comes the fun. . ._ Shikamaru smirked lazily and mentally sighed.

--:--

Sasuke's blush was slowly, but largely, growing all around his face, his ears starting to turn pink. Naruto hadn't let go of his hand the whole way, still pulling him along to only-God-knows where.

They were ascending some stairs, comfortable silence overtaking them. He was glad, although he wouldn't ever admit it, that Naruto wasn't asking questions, because, quite frankly, he didn't know, or want to answer them.

His nervous thoughts were interrupted when he heard a subtle click of a rusty door opening above him.

He titled his head up and then to the side to see around Naruto at what or where they were.

Sasuke squinted subconsciously as the bright rays of early winter-time sun hit his face. He hid behind Naruto again and rubbed his tearing eye.

Naruto smiled to Sasuke behind him and pulled him again to the top of the roof.

Naruto gulped as they stood together, hand in hand, at the plane white roof's high fence, staring out at the trees and cars and students who had lunch at that time; in all, the city before them.

He noticed he still had his hand entwined with Sasuke's and slowly slid his out.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows like he was irritated. He stared at Naruto, excepting him to look over back at him and lock with his gaze.

When it never happened, Sasuke decided to get out of there before his perverted side started to picture Naruto naked in a tub of mayonnaise with a tomato on his head.

He leisurely turned on his heal and walked towards the door, his heart sinking more and more with every step.

"Sasuke. . .?"

Sasuke reached the door and turned the knob slower than a person can breathe. His heart told him to turn and jump the lovely blond, but his mind was telling him to run. . .run for his life.

Like he would usually do, which he knew every single bloody time was completely wrong of him, he listened to his mind and fully turned the knob, throwing the tarnished door open before him. He sighed while closing his eyes, breathing in the non-polluted air of the outside world.

He slammed the door behind himself with a swollen heart. He wanted his Naruto to want him too.

Love was so hard for him to gain. All those girls didn't love him. They loved who he was, what status he was in the school, his looks. . .all the things that meant nothing to him.

When was the real him inside going to be enough for people? He didn't like being treated like shit. And yeah, sure, he was liked by almost everybody in the school as the most popular guy there, but they weren't the ones he referred to. . .They were never the ones he referred to.

He was sure Naruto didn't either. And he was set on banning together with him to take on all his inner demons, outer demons, and every other damn demon that dared take him and his cute little kit on, if it was the last thing he did.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again."

--:--

**dun dee dun dun DUN! i love cliff hangers! don't you? i know you do, because you just love me. xDD just kidding, just kidding. I hope you liked this one. I did. lol. I think this was da best one yet! woo hoo! kay, kay, must be going. kumi ish bewwy tiwed. sasuke is wearing her out.**

**Sasuke: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kumi: You're annoying! You hit me for inviting Itachi back for wine and cheese next week. Naru-cutie was all for it. You're just jealous.**

**Sasuke: -grabs Kumiko and throws her out the nearest window-**

**Naruto: O.O Nooo! Now I'll never get that oneshot about me and 'Tachi-kun!"**

**Sasuke: -throws him out the window too-**

**:-:Kumiko:-:**


	6. Temari's Call to Sasuke's Fall

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking _yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) **yum** - authoress (meh)

**A/N: Omg, I am SO excited to write today. I was just reading through my stories on my sidekick (watching the making of Welcome to the Black Parade on FUSE -faints over Gerard's sexy blondness-) and I was getting all these new ideas. you are going to completely LOVE this chapter. ive got some great stuff for this one goin through my head. and guess what? ITACHI-KUN FINALLY APPEARS!! im so excited. lots of surprises coming up. get ready to laugh, cry, and scream your head off!**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Bad Language, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, but Sasuke does. I'll get a video of them doing it from him, and then my people will call your people. We'll do lunch, 'kay babes?

**Have fun. . .MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

.::CARE::.

Chapter 6: Temari's Call to Sasuke's Fall

RECAP: "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Nice to see you again."

Sasuke glared. "What do you want, Sai?" He subconsciously gripped his black jeans' chain tightly at the sight of the boy who, if had a different hair style, and more of a blue hair color, would be his exact double.

Sasuke refused to move from the top of the stairs. He didn't want to be anywhere near that scum they called his "cousin."

Sai showed his trademark empty smile to Sasuke. "Itachi-kun wanted me to see if you were okay. You came home late last night, I heard. Is there a certain _someone_, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stiffened. _Naruto. . ._ Sasuke's face scrunched up, his fists clenched, and a low growl emitted from the bottom of his throat. He wasn't going to let Sai hurt his Naruto. If he didn't already hate his brother, there would be a lot of tension between them. _How does Itachi know about Naruto? _Does_ he know?_

"S-Sasuke? . . .Are you okay? –Oh. Um, hello. Are you a new kid? You friends with Sasuke?"

Sasuke finger twitched. If only Naruto stayed up there a bit longer, he could have gotten rid of Sai. Now what was he going to do. . .?

"Hm. I guess you could say that. I'm Sai Uchiha."

Naruto winced at Sai's strange smile. It didn't look real. It looked. . .scary. . .Like there was nothing behind it; no honesty. "Uchiha? Sasuke, he's your relative?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed fustratedly, fear growing inside of him. He didn't want Sai to go tell Itachi about Naruto. Who knows what he'll do to Naruto. . .or to Sasuke.

"Hn. Unfortunately. He's my cousin."

Naruto blinked. "Oh," he turned back to Sai and smiled, "it's nice to meet you Sai. I hope you're not as arrogant as this Uchiha." Naruto laughed and stood beside Sasuke on the step.

Sai looked Naruto up and down, subconsciously licking his lips at the sight. Sasuke saw and his glare hardened. He absent-mindedly grabbed Naruto's hand protectively.

Naruto's eyes shot to Sasuke. His smile faded into a worried expression at the look on Sasuke's face. His eye then shot down to their hands. He gulped.

Sai smirked. "I wouldn't say I'm too arrogant. Would you mind if I got to know _you_, though? Join me for lunch. . .?"

". . .Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. But I-I'm not sure. . .I–"

"He's busy, having lunch with me," Sasuke cut in, gripping Naruto's hand stronger (which made him cringe). "We're not allowed off the school grounds, anyway. Go home, Sai."

Naruto blinked. He tried yanking his hand away, but Sasuke just tightened his hold. Was there something he missed here?

Sai returned to his blank smile. "I understand. It was very nice meeting you Naruto-kun. I hope to see you again sometime." With that, Sai spun on his heel and walked down the hall slowly.

Sasuke waited until he couldn't hear Sai's steps any longer and sighed, letting go of Naruto's hand.

Naruto mouthed an 'ow' and held his hand to his chest. He turned to Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows. "What was that all about, huh? I didn't say I _didn't_ want to have lunch with him. Don't decided things for me, teme!"

Sasuke ignored him and harshly twisted his whole body towards Naruto, making sure not to fall down the stairs. Naruto blinked back his surprise, letting his hand back to his side.

"Naruto, you stay away from him. He's bad news. He. . .He's just mixed in with some bad _stuff_."

Sasuke turned and stomped down the stairs.

"Sasuke! Wait a minute! Hey! Get back here!!"

Naruto ran after Sasuke in the direction of the cafeteria.

A certain blonde girl came out of the shadows. She glared at her departing blond, and the raven she was REALLY starting to despise.

.::CARE::.

"Sasuke! Would you hold UP! Why are you trying to run away, huh?"

Sasuke halted and spun around. Naruto eeped and stopped short a bit too close to Sasuke's face.

Their lips slightly brushed. Naruto immediately fell back, onto his bottom. "Ouch!" He rubbed his butt and sighed. _This falling thing has to stop. . ._

The raven blushed and he sputtered. "I-I. . ." _It wasn't even a kiss, idiot. Chill._

Naruto noticed his blush as he looked up. He felt blood also rise to his cheeks and he cleared his throat, willing it to go away _fast_. "Um. . .C-Can you just tell me what was up with you before? You seemed so, like, angry." He stood up and dusted himself off.

Sasuke chuckled at the act. _What a girl_, he thought. "None of your business, dobe. Drop it."

Naruto harrumphed. "Yeah, well, I don't appreciate you going around saying who can and cannot hang out with me. I don't even hang out with you. So don't think just because you did that stuff for me yesterday we're friends now. I still think you're an arrogant, self-loving jerkass."

Sasuke glared, but felt his heart clench mournfully.

"And plus," Naruto hoped he wouldn't have to bring this up , "W-We still have to talk about what happened in sex-ed today. . .W-What was that? Were you like sexually frustrated or something?"

Sasuke's breath caught. He didn't want to talk about this. He didn't have any answers. . .Just like how he felt after the gym incident. He was clueless to his own actions. . .Really.

"What incident," Temari stated the question, rather than asked it as she walked up to the scene in the hall next to the cafeteria.

Sasuke quickly turned to leave. He didn't need this. He didn't need to answer either of them. He didn't need to answer to anyone.

"Freeze Uchiha. We have to talk," Temari growled and walked up to Naruto's side.

Sasuke kept walking, about to turn the corner when he heard Naruto speak up in her defense. It sort of made him sad. . .He wanted Naruto to speak up in _his_ defense. . .

"Sasuke. She wants to talk to you. Don't walk away from a lady when they're speaking to you. That's _rude_."

Sasuke winced at his tone. He never heard Naruto's voice sound so cold. He enjoyed his happy, bubbly voice. This one reminded him too much of himself. The exact opposite of what he liked in a person. . .

He decided to comply this time, actually turning around towards them. "What?"

Temari glared and said to Naruto, not daring to tear her gaze from the dark-haired boy before her, "Naruto, could you please leave us? I'll meet you outside at our table in a minute. Don't worry about lunch, _I'll_ buy it for you."

Sasuke growled fiercely. So it's like that, huh? "Naruto. Let's go to lunch. I brought some instant-ramen for you today. I had the lunch-ladies microwave it."

Naruto's ears perked up and he clapped his hands together happily. "Ramen!"

Temari almost screamed but held herself back. "Naruto! Lunch room! NOW!"

Naruto eeped. Temari was never _that_ cross, unless she was beating someone up who was picking on him or something. The blond decided best for his wellbeing to listen to Temari. He rather not be there when Sabaku vs. Uchiha Smackdown occurred.

"Later Sasuke!" Naruto yelled and zipped past him to the cafeteria.

Sasuke thought he heard a 'good luck!' while the blond ran by him and felt a small smile tug at his lips.

Sasuke was too caught up in thoughts of his dobe to notice Temari charging towards him. She gave him a hard punch across the face.

"Shit!" he yelled and fell back. _This girl is tough! Damn!_

He quickly got back up to his feet and glared, wiping off the blood from his mouth.

Temari pushed him against the wall brutally and kicked him in the ribs numerous times while he was down.

"FUCK!" Sasuke screamed as he began to lose consciousness with each blow that came. He, out of pure luck on his part, grabbed her ankle, after hearing his ribs cracking. _My stomach. . ._

Temari fell backwards to the cement ground, hitting her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, bitch!?"

Temari grabbed her head, searing in pain. She looked at the blood on her fingers, supposedly from her head, and glared at him, sitting up.

Sasuke continued to cough up blood. _How dare. . .that bitch. . ._

"I **_said_**! what the fuck is wrong with you!!? Why the fuck did you fucking hit me!!??"

Temari stood up, staggering a bit, and looked at him, trying to withhold a blank face. "I told you to stay away from him. You didn't listen to me and now you involved him into your shit. This is your entire fault. I swear Uchiha, if you hurt him, or any of your friends or _relatives_ do, I will not hesitate to kill you. I know high people, and they would go to any possible length to hide your worthless body for me. Gaara was getting restless anyway. He's finally off of probation." Temari held her head tightly, like if she did, the bleeding would stop. She's luckily a very strong girl, so she hadn't gone unconscious. It may happen soon though, she feared. She had to get her message out first. . .

Sasuke sighed irritably, trying to stand but found he couldn't. He decided to just rest his back against the wall. He thought she may have broken a rib or two. _There goes basketball season. . ._

"I'll (cough) p-protect him. That's what I'm here for. You (hack) stay away from him from now on. Your services are (cough, hack) no longer n-needed."

Temari scoffed and glared heatedly. This was highly starting to piss her the fuck off. "You don't know anything about Naruto. Half his life you in all your mighty glory as the popular reigning Uchiha prodigy didn't even notice he was there. You don't get him at all. You don't understand his pain; all that misery and agony welled up inside he refuses to let out. All the loneliness. . .the solitude. . . "

Sasuke winced, and not because of his wounds. . .That speech hit way to close to the mark. . . "And you do? You have parents. He doesn't. (cough, cough) You know nothing about his p-pain, so stop going around like you're suddenly there to guide him through life as his only person in the world. Bull (hack) sh-shit. Only someone who gets what he's been through knows (coughs blood) . . .how to handle a case like him. Stop acting like his m-mother. You're just some wannabe with no life and some concerned feelings. You'll (heave) . . .never understand. You know _nothing _about his pain. . .a-and you know nothing about mine. . ." With that said and done, not like he had a choice, darkness overcame Sasuke and he fell to the hard ground.

"SASUKE!!"

Temari quickly, almost giving herself whiplash, turned to the obnoxious voice, cringing and holding her head a bit tighter. . .She had to get help _fast_. . .

"Temari! What did you do!? You said you just wanted to talk to him! NOT kill him!!" Naruto ran over to Sasuke and held him in his arms, lifting him bridal-style.

The blonde girl frowned, trying to focus and **not** faint. "Naruto. . .why are you here. . .?"

". . .Because I was worried he might hurt you. . ."

Naruto ran away down the outside hall, shaded by a pearl-white ceiling and large pillars opening and closing along the side of the sidewalk, opposite Temari.

Temari felt tears coming on. She hadn't cried in God-only-knows how long. She ran after him, only because she had to rap her head-wound or she might pass out from the loss of blood. . .Yeah. . .that's all. . .

"T-Temari!" Hinata saw her bleeding friend as she came out of the cafeteria. "Your head! W-We have to get you to the hospital–"

Hinata's words fell upon deaf ears as Temari finally lost consciousness, falling to the floor along with her tears as she watched her wonderful blond run out of her sight. . .and maybe out of her life. . .

.::CARE::.

"TSUNADE-OBAACHAN!! WAKE UP RIGHT-FUCKING-NOW, DAMNIT!!!"

"_Zzzz. . ."_

"AARGH!" Naruto screamed, pure rage and sadness shoving his conscious into the ground as he skillfully darted over to Tsunade's desk and whacked her over the head, making sure not to drop nor injure Sasuke in the process.

"Agh! The hell?? What was that for, brat!?" Tsunade yelled dumbly as she rubbed her abused head.

"Tsunade! We have to get Sasuke to the hospital right now!" Tsunade raised an eyebrow worriedly at Naruto's change of tone, from anger to despair. "_P-Please!!!"_

Tsunade gaped. She never heard him so sad. It, evidently, made her quite sad as well.

"Fine. . .Get in the car. You know which one." Tsunade stood up and grabbed her coat off the rack, walking past naruto into the hall, turning the corner.

Naruto sighed. He looked down to the half-dead Sasuke in his arms. He brushed a bang out of his face, sniffing away tears. "Hang in there, Sasuke."

.::CARE::.

"He's what?"

Tsunade sighed fustratedly. "He's bleeding badly from the stomach. I'm going to bring him and Naruto to the hospital. Take over until I get back."

"Me?" Kakashi blinked. "Why me?"

Tsunade shrugged and looked out the window behind him. She saw Naruto enter the back seat of her Ferrari (she happened to be a good gambler in her younger years and became quite rich) with Sasuke lying in his lap.

She visited Kakashi in his English class. Lucky for her, he currently had a free period.

"And Tsunade?" Kakashi called, looking at her patients amusedly.

Tsunade looked back at him as he also faced her in his spinning chair. "Naruto is hurt too?"

Tsunade twitched. She knew that was coming. Damn Kakashi and his perverted ways. "No. He wanted to bring Sasuke. I didn't say otherwise."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh my."

"Whatever," Tsunade shook her head. "We don't know the whole story. I'll get it out of him."

She could tell the silver-haired man was smirking behind that strange mask of his.

"Sure you will."

.::CARE::.

Tsunade looked worriedly to Naruto in his chair. "You okay, brat?"

Naruto didn't answer. He continued to intently stare at Sasuke in his hospital bed, waiting mournfully for him to wake up.

The blonde principal decided to leave them alone in the room, figuring Naruto would want so.

She stepped outside and sighed, closing the door behind himself.

She took one last look at Naruto and Sasuke through the tiny square window on the door.

"Mrs. Tsunade?" the doctor called from down the hall.

Tsunade twitched and turned to the approaching doctor. "That's 'miss,' thank you very much."

He smiled. "Yes, sorry. Are you a relative of Mr. Uchiha?"

"No, I'm not. I'm his school principal. I'm. . .um, the blond boy's. . .guardian."

He nodded, looking at his clipboard. "And the blond child to Mr. Uchiha?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked to the two in the dead-cold hospital room. She narrowed her eyes as Naruto took Sasuke's hand in both of his.

"I have no idea anymore."

The doctor looked up at her questionably. He shrugged and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Does the Uchiha boy have a relative I can call?"

Tsunade paled. How come she didn't see that coming? "You can write down me as his guardian. . ."

He again looked at her weirdly. "Okay then."

She sighed, relieved. "So what's the damage?"

The doctor also sighed and pinched the bride of his nose.

"It seemed that he has three broken ribs. He's going to have to be in the hospital for at least 2-4 months. It's very unlikely he will wake up from the coma in these months. Can you tell me what exactly happened here?"

Tsunade sighed. This was too much for her to handle. She couldn't imagine this ever happening to one of her students. She shook her head doubtfully to the doctor, "No, unfortunately, I can't. He refuses to explain to me what happened."

"The blond boy?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade said rather glumly. All this was making her **very** depressed.

"Alright. I'll go in and ask him," the doctor said in a low tone of voice.

_Well, aren't you brave, _Tsunade thought and rolled her eyes. _If he didn't tell me, he definitely won't tell that goon. What's gotten into that little boy. . .?_

". . .Uchiha. . ."

.::CARE::.

"Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up at the doctor's voice. "Doc! Is Sasuke going to be alright!?"

The doctor smiled warmly. This little blond boy was so cute. "Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine. If you hadn't gotten him here at the time that you did, he. . .well, could have died. We've stabilized him now. But he's in critical condition with three broken ribs. He'll have to stay her for a while. He may not come out of the coma he's in for months. . .But don't you worry. You can go home and we'll take great care of him. Trust me. I'm good at what I do."

"I'll stay here with him as long as he stays here!" Naruto squeaked out instantly.

The gruff-looking doctor slightly laughed. "If you really want to. But you do have to attend school still. And what about your social life? You have to understand that he could be unconscious for 4-6 months. There's no way for us to pull him out of the coma. He has to come out when he's ready." The doctor frowned at the blond's star-struck face, going dead-pale. "But be assured. He'll be fine. We'll fix him up: good-as-new. So it may be best for you to go home and get some rest–"

"NO!!"

The doctor blinked at the outburst.

"No. . .I want to stay here with him. . ." Naruto looked at Sasuke behind him, his gaze softening sadly. "It's my fault this happened to him."

The doctor pulled up a rolling-stool that was on the other side of the respirator. He looked at Naruto, eye level, like he was talking to a little kid.

"Naruto, can you please tell me what happened?"

". . .I wish I knew." He brought Sasuke's hand up to his face, cuddling it tightly. "I wish I knew."

.::CARE::.

**3 Months Later**

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned at his perverted teacher's voice, smiling brightly. He jogged to his desk, cradling his books. "Yeah, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You know you just failed another test, right? Tsunade won't be able to cover up your final grade if you fail. You have to do better, _faster_."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Kakashi sighed. The boy never listens. . ."Naruto, don't brush it off. You–"

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Can't stay here too late. Sasuke might wake up while I'm not there! Can't let that happen! He'll think I don't care!"

Kakashi frowned. Naruto never stopped visiting Sasuke after school. The first month he refused to go to school, and stayed there day and night. He wouldn't even eat. He was like stone, stuck firmly in the ground next to the Uchiha's bed. It was heart-rending.

When Tsunade forcefully made him go back to school, things got even worse. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't go to lunch; he spent all his free time at the hospital. He grades dropped vigorously.

Luckily, he started to go back to normal as signs of Sasuke healing or _maybe_ coming out of the coma, as the doctors had told him, showed. He went back to eating regularly, spending time with friends, his grades improved, although Tsunade told him that he had to make up the missing work, or he evidently would fail. He still continued to spend most of his free time at the hospital. No one blamed him, obviously.

Kakashi was just glad Naruto was being a bit jumpier, and more hyperactive, like his old self, lately.

But what _really_ worried Kakashi? One man.

Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto had grown fond of the older boy. When Itachi visited the hospital, Naruto was obviously always there. Put two and two together?

Kakashi knew Naruto knew nothing of Itachi, or his past. He didn't want to be the one to tell the blond cutie either. That's suicide, he told himself.

He wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine as soon as Sasuke got better and things went back to normal, but he was smarter than that. He knew the Uchihas. . .He knew Itachi. And when Itachi takes a liking to someone, things get ugly. That pretty ugly that you at first look think looks nice, then when you focus in, you grimace.

He wished someone would tell him what was going to happen. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. And when Kakashi gets bad feelings, people know to duck and take cover.

"Naruto?"

Naruto groaned. "_Yes_, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Please be careful."

Naruto straitened up. "Huh?"

Kakashi ignored him and went back to the work in front of him. _"I hate grading these damn papers. Those lousy kids all fail anyway," _he grumbled to himself.

Naruto shook his head, figuring he was starting to go insane. He exited out of the classroom and trotted down the hall to his locker. He loved having it so close to all his major classes. Easy access.

He tinkered with it until it popped open. Which it did. _Lady Luck loves me today!_

He threw all his books in carelessly, grabbed a bulging, black binder and smashed his locker shut. He rushed down the hall to the left and burst open the right double-door.

When he got outside he saw his friend Kiba talking to a certain blonde girl his age he just happened to be avoiding.

He hurried down the steps, purposely ignoring when Kiba pointed to him and called out his name.

See, at first, he was just walking, then he started jogging, then he was full-on running like a maniac. He didn't need this now. He didn't need this ever. Sasuke was waiting for him.

"Naruto!!" Kiba grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Naruto winced and tried to pull away as Temari approached them. "Jeez, man. I called your name like five times already–"

"K-Kiba! Let go!" Naruto roughly grabbed Kiba's wrist and threw it down. He was about to make a run for it, but he was too late. She caught him. . .She caught him in that stupid death-trap stare of hers.

"Naruto."

Naruto gulped. "I-I-I-I. . .B-Bye!"

He sped down the walk-way as fast as his tiny body could possibly go. He saw his ride sitting there on the side-street and sighed thankfully. "Itachi!"

Itachi nodded kindly. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"N-Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto quickly opened the black Porsche's car door and dropped into his seat. "_Drive_," he said harshly to Itachi.

He gave one last look to Temari, cringing at her sad expression. How could he be so cruel?

Itachi blinked. He shrugged his shoulders a bit, although numbly because of his usually staid nature.

He zoomed off away from the school, stealing a glance at Naruto. He noticed the young boy's grim face as he stared out the passenger window. "Something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

". . .No."

Itachi nodded. He refrained from showing off his amused expression. "I see."

A few minutes later, as they rounded a corner, Naruto sighed and looked to Itachi with a worried scrunch of his face. "How is Sasuke? Anything new? It kills me when I think that he might wake up while I'm not there."

Itachi shook his head. "No, no. Nothing new." His mouth tweaked into an itty-bitty smirk, "And you shouldn't worry so much Naruto-kun. Your adorable face will get wrinkles."

Naruto smiled innocently. "You're right. I'm sure Sasuke is fine."

Itachi nodded, putting away his smirk, and turned his gaze back to the road.

Naruto frowned. He didn't believe his own words. He couldn't. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would be alright until he actually saw it with his own eyes.

"Here we are," Itachi announced as they pulled up to the hospital.

Naruto broke from his doubtful thoughts and eagerly unbuckled himself. The car skid to a stop in front of the doors. Naruto grabbed his binder and threw open the Porsche's door. He ruthlessly slammed it closed and took off through the entrance.

"Careful please," Itachi growled then sighed, himself getting out of the beautiful German sports car. He followed Naruto into the building.

"Hi, Naoko-sama!" Naruto called as he rushed past the nurse at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-kun," she giggled, then put on a seductive smile, resting a hand one her swirving hip as the next guest passed by, "Itachi."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked past without even a glance of notice.

"Hey, Sasuke!?"

Naruto entered the hospital room with high hopes. He seemed to have a good feeling at that moment. God-only-knows why.

When no answer came to his call he frowned. _So much for hope_, he thought as he plopped down into his usual chair.

"Hnn. . ."

Naruto gasped. "S-SASUKE!! YOU. . .Y-YOU'RE **AWAKE**!!!"

.::CARE::.

**wowzerzzs. I made a pretty long chapter there. (naruto applauds me) I hope it was enough for all of you. I wasn't expecting for it to rush along like this, but I really wanted to get on with the story. see, now the relationship starts to spread its wings, but there will be a delay from a certain older brother that I obsess over, and that nasty cousin of his. -growls- hate that sasuke-wannabe. . .OOH, but im sure there are tons of sai lovers out there, so I apologize! -ahem . . .hides from the pitchforks and barbed-wire ropes-**

**do you think I should start doing a summary at the end for the upcoming chapter? eh, ill give it a shot.**

**In the Next Chapter of PCFM: Sasuke awakens. Naruto jumps out of his skin. Temari tries to win Naruto back, but fails when she sees the raven and her blond spending more and more time together. One day she visits the blond's apartment to find what? The biggest surprise of her life.**

**Sasuke: its me fucking naruto isn't it? I knew it. you couldn't last without the lemon.**

**Kumiko: I can too! its not that ((or is it. . .?)) so stop being so abrasive about me giving you a lemon scene! itll happen when it happens damnit.**

**Naruto: im kinda lookin' forward to it also. im getting horny.**

**Kumiko: -sigh- teenage boys and their hormones. you can never control them.**

**-Kumiko's dog jumps out of no where (her name is Chuchi! xDD)- ARRF!! **

**;;&&**

**::Kumiko::**


	7. Surprises, Surprises!

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking //_ yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis) // **yum** - authoress (meh)

**A/N:****Hello, loves! Hey, just to make this known, although you probably already do know: A writer strives off of reviews! 12 reviews each chapter is all I ask guys. Help out please? I don't want this story to become _delayed_, if you know what I mean.** **Capire? Love yah, peoples.**

**Well anyway, off that retarted subject. Did you like the summary at the end of chapter idea? I guess I'll keep doing that. Kinda fun actually. xDD Oh and do you completely LOVE Itachi? I do. That smexy Uchiha just takes my breath away. xDDD I thought I'd make him really mean and all but you are gonna be SO surprised. Well. . .okay maybe he is a little mean, but whatever. You can take the sadist out of the Cheshire cat, but you can't take the Cheshire cat out of the sadist. Enjoy, dearies!**

**_Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Bad Language, Et cetera, and is known for Yaoi (boyXboy)._**

Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke are not mine. . .But strangely they have basically claimed my bed lately. -Sigh- They'd make Thumper jealous.

**Naruto: PARTY!! -throws up balloons-**

**.::CARE::.**

Chapter 7: Surprises, Surprises!

RECAP: Naruto gasped. "S-SASUKE!! YOU. . .Y-YOU'RE AWAKE!!!"

Sasuke sat up. He groaned loudly and clutched his rib cage for dear life. "S-SHIT!!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke, are you alright!?" Naruto yelled and practically plunged for Sasuke. He pushed Sasuke gently back down to the bed by his shoulders. He watched with sad pity as the Uchiha boy groaned and cringed and winced in pain. Naruto felt horrible. He wanted to take all the raven's pain away, even if it meant bringing it upon himself.

"Naruto-kun, I will go fetch the doctor. Watch over Sasuke, alright? Call if you need me."

Naruto nodded, not bothering to turn around, as Itachi walked leisurely (a little _too_ leisurely) out of the room.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy turned his head to the side, it disappearing slightly in the plush pillow. His face showed no emotion, but Naruto could feel the sadness and pain _oozing_ out of Sasuke. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke turned his eyes back to the ceiling. "Fine."

Naruto frowned. Was Sasuke mad at him? Did he do something wrong? Did he need water? Was Sasuke disappointed that it was Naruto who was there when he woke up and not someone else?

All these thoughts ran through the doubting blond's head as Itachi walked back in with a woman doctor. Her hair went down her back in dark brown waves, a few loose strands falling over her eyes. At an afternoon's look, you would think her eyes were green, but if you look at them in the morning, they gleamed as a dull maroon/brown. She was slender and curved in all the right places. Naruto wondered how he could continue to be gay after looking at _those_ sweet curves.

"Hello Otouto, how are you feeling? Any better?" Itachi smiled. Naruto could tell it was one of his bitter, unreal smiles. Itachi showed them to everybody but Naruto. . .Even Naruto at first. The empty grin made Naruto cringe. _Are Sasuke and Itachi not close?_

Naruto confirmed this thought as Sasuke's head immediately snapped back to the side, pushing itself into the pillow. He had an incredulous look on his face. . .which turned into an angry one.

"Itachi. What are you doing here?"

Itachi walked up to the bed next to Naruto, his graceful side always showing. "Well of course I had to be here for my Otouto. Plus, I wanted to be here to comfort Naruto-kun. He was awfully sad for quite a while."

Sasuke glared, glowering intently, when he saw Itachi's hand graze Naruto's, then move up his arm to his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

Sasuke thought he DEFINITELY let out a growl when he saw Naruto blush. You don't blush if you don't care right?

The Uchiha wanted so bad to lunge for his older brother and beat him to the bloodiest pulp imaginable.

When he tried, his rib cage made another loud protest. He quickly lay back down, gripping his stomach.

"Sasuke! Would you PLEASE stop getting up! You're going to open the wound!! Jeez, you stupid Uchiha. . ." Naruto trailed off. He searched around Sasuke's bandaged stomach for blood, incase the wound acted up again.

Sasuke blushed a rose-pink. _He's rubbing my stomach_, Sasuke mentally groaned and twitched his eye.

Itachi noticed this and snorted softly. _Like he hasn't had girls touch his stomach before. . .and boys_, the older raven thought, thinking about Sasuke's "love life". Itachi happened to be the first one to learn about Sasuke losing his virginity at 14. He _accidentally_ walked in on the incident.

"Yes well," the woman doctor, Tama Sasaki, went up to the scene, smiling, "How are you feeling Sasuke? Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Have a headache? Feel weak? All of the above?"

Sasuke twitched once again, this time in annoyance. Doctors could be so. . . well, you know, annoying. "I'm fine," he spoke monotonously, swinging his head towards the windows, away from the doctor and the people who seemed to stalk him day and night these past few months.

"Mhm. . . ," she chuckled. Tama walked smugly closer to the bed, in front of Naruto and Itachi, and pressed a finger ruthlessly into his side (upper hip).

"AHH!"

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed. He ripped his shoulder from Itachi's hold and leaped over to Sasuke, pushing Tama out of the way. "HEY! What was that for, you. . .you. . .meanie!"

Tama chuckled more, throwing her hair over her shoulder. "It gets the 'strong ones' to admit they feel pain. Works every time. Don't worry. It's not like I pushed a pressure point or an injured spot or anything. It's just that being so numb for so long has made his muscles very tense. Like when your foot falls asleep, and you get those "pins and needles" feeling in it? It's like that. He has to loosen up a bit. Nothing serious."

Naruto glared at her and grumbled a few blasphemous _things _under his breath about evil doctors and how he never liked hospitals, then turned back to Sasuke. He once more frowned at the impassive look on the young Uchiha's face as he stared at the white ceiling.

"So, Dr. Sasaki, how much longer will my Otouto be in the hospital after today? I miss his company at home." Another bitter, empty smile. Naruto again cringed at that face. It just plain creeped him out.

Sasuke scowled, turning a glare towards his nii-san. _Fuck, when I get out of this bed. . ._

"He should be able to leave in a couple of weeks. We want to examine him a bit more–you know, ask him questions, check his blood pressure; make sure everything is stable enough for him to get back to his normal life. Alright with you, Sasuke?"

_Tch. Yeah, normal_, Sasuke rolled his eyes, and responded boredly with a 'hn,' turning again back to the ceiling. It seemed to be the most interesting thing in this damn room. There could very well be padded walls.

"Good," she clasped her hands together and looked around to all three persons, "Then I guess I'm all done here." She faced Sasuke and smiled, saying, "I will get you some aspirin because you probably have a headache, even if you won't admit it." A wink. "I'll also get a bucket or something, in case you have to barf whatever food you have in your stomach."

Tama giggled and exited out of the room, waving to Itachi and Naruto on her way out.

"So. . . ," Naruto looked to Itachi then to Sasuke then to the floor nervously.

Itachi's amused expression returned as he examined the tension growing in Naruto towards Sasuke. It had been so long, the poor blond probably had no idea how to act around him anymore.

"Naruto?" Itachi called from behind, "I'm going to go now. I'll let you two catch up. I shall come back to pick you up at 9 tonight."

Itachi almost cackled at the look on Sasuke's face when he planted a short, gentle kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Good bye, Otouto. I will see you tonight." Itachi inwardly chuckled and left the blushing Naruto and fuming (practically on fire) Sasuke to themselves.

". . .So Sasuke–"

"Don't talk to me."

Sigh. "Okay."

**.::CARE::.**

**Three Weeks Later**

Sasuke, now up on his two feet (and crutches), walked the hall of Hidden Leaf High with whatever dignity he had left as his two top-fan girls guarded his every move.

He tried to send them away when he made it to his second class of the day.

When they finally gave in to his demand to leave him, he sighed with relief and entered the class.

Every now and then he felt a twinge in his stomach. And every time he felt that twinge he let out a moan of pain. And every time he let out that moan of pain, Naruto was right at his side.

Okay, so add Naruto holding Sasuke plus Sasuke moaning. What does that equal exactly?

Curious eyes wandered over to the couple **(does that sound wrong?)** in the back right-corner of the room.

Sasuke twitched and quickly shoved Naruto back into his seat, properly placed right next to Sasuke. (Big grin.)

"Ahem," the social studies teacher, Kurenai Yuushi, cut into the scene from her place affront the classroom at the chalkboard. "If you two are _done_ making a commotion, I'd like to get back to my lesson, thank you."

Naruto grumbled. He darted his eyes over to the raven every few minutes to make sure he was okay.

. . .When had Naruto become so over-protective?

That same blond shook his head of such _ridiculous_ thoughts and once again looked over to Sasuke. Ino was in the seat in front of him, ogling and cooing and all that nasty stuff annoying fan girls do to get Sasuke's attention. Jeez, you'd think she could lay off while he was _incapacitated_!

Naruto felt a sudden clench in his stomach. . .And it's weird, y'know? 'Cause he's not the one injured. . .Hm.

Naruto again shook the thoughts carried in his mind and mustered up all the pathetic confidence he had to look away from the scene to the lesson before him.

. . .Yeah, that didn't go too well.

"Sasuke! Hey! Stop flirting, you bastard! Pay attention to the teacher!" Yo, this boy has gone officially mental.

Sasuke turned his head to the blond, raising an eyebrow. He then smirked an evil smirk. He briefly switched back to Ino to convince her to leave him alone for a bit, then went back to smirking at Naruto's puffed-out cheeks over a pouting mouth and a red face.

"Jealous?"

Naruto huffed and spun to the windows across the room. "You wish buddy. . ."

Sasuke sniggered under his breath.

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha turned at the call of his name. It was that girl TenTen that Naruto was friends with. He grunted and ignored her, facing the board.

TenTen (diagonal of him) rolled her eyes and again called his name. He continued to ignore her. She narrowed her eyes and repeated his name once more.

He twitched. Girls could be so annoying. Every day they reminded him why he had gone gay in the first place. "_What?_"

She rolled her eyes again and looked at him sharply. "What's going on between you and Naruto? Are you a couple or something? I doubt that. I can't see you agreeing to that kind of commitment. So. . .what? Friends? Friends with benefits? _Acquaintances_ with benefits? Help me out here." **(lol, I always saw tenten as the cool, calm, collected girl in the series. i think I resemble her the most. . .but I don't agree with all the weapons. I rather kick, punch. -wink-)**

Sasuke sat in his seat numbly. He was the kind of guy who never let stupid stuff get to him. He apparently didn't think this was very stupid.

He crunched his eyelids together and rotated away from her in his seat.

"We're nothing. We never were and never will be. He's just some loser that wanted to get close to me like everyone else in this fucked up school. He's nothing but a tiny little insect among all other obnoxious, annoying insects to me."

. . .He also apparently forgot that that same little insect was sitting right next to him.

"That little, huh. . .?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open–wide. He quickly spun his head around to Naruto. He winced at the pain from his stomach, due to his fast movement. He still was pretty unstable, and probably would be for a long time. The first couple days out he had to ride in a wheel chair. But he being an Uchiha and all, his ego took flight once again and he refused to stay in the metal contraption. He insisted that he was perfectly fine walking on his own.

"I didn't know I was _that_ much of a piece of scum. . ."

"Nar– (ahem) Dobe. . ."

"Kurenai-sensei? Can I please be excused?"

Kurenai twisted her body to face the rising Naruto from his seat. "Naruto, this is important stuff. You need to–"

Naruto walked past her to the door. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei." The hurt blond creaked opened the door and slowly shut it behind him without another word.

The students in the class whispered and giggled at the situation. Kurenai stood there flabbergasted. She didn't ever have many students who just walked out on a lesson when she told them to sit down. This was quite new. . .

At the back of the classroom, our Uchiha-prodigy was also in a pinch. He wasn't sure what to do now. He liked Naruto. . .but he wasn't sure if he actually liked him _that way_. Uchihas aren't supposed to show affection. What would people think of him if he showed such affection to the blond idiot?

But since when did he _ever_ care about what people thought of him?

He subconsciously nodded his head at the decision he made: he would go to Naruto's house after school and talk to him. He would make this better. . .He would make this work.

**.::CARE::.**

Temari bent down and grabbed her knees, catching her breath.

"Come on, Sabaku! Get over here!"

Temari growled at her bitchy teammate. Playing lacrosse was tough. Tiring and tough. Why did she play this stupid sport anyway?

She sighed fustratedly and ran over to the other side of the field, her lacrosse stick in hand.

One of the other girl players threw her the ball. She caught it in the net of her stick and quickly treaded over to the goal, avoiding her teammates playing as the other team. She made the goal and sighed, ignoring the cheers of the other girls.

Temari blinked and looked at her watch. She cursed under her breath and dropped her stick. "Gotta go," she yelled to the coach. She grabbed her bag from the bleachers and ran off the field, around the fence, and down the sidewalk.

She needed to talk to Naruto and she knew he never went anywhere after school, so decided to catch him off guard there. She wouldn't allow him to avoid her anymore.

**.::CARE::.**

'_Knock, Knock_'

". . .Go away."

'_Knock, Knock, Knock_'

"I said go away!"

'**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**'

Naruto growled. "Fine!" He wiped the tears that had rolled down his cheeks minutes before and sighed. He glided glumly over to the door.

He tried to see into the peep-hole but fond he was _still_ too short. He growled again, a bit fiercer. Boy, was he in the worst mood of his life. . .

_Forget it! Who cares who it is! If I get raped no one will give a shit anyway!!_ The sun-kissed blond turned the lock and threw open the door. His eyes widened at his visitor.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"You need to leave," Naruto said bitterly, closing the door in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared and held open the door with a strong arm.

"Leave!"

"No."

Naruto sigh loudly and let go of trying to push the door closed. He crossly spun on his heel and stomped away from the door to the kitchen. "Fine, but I'm ignoring you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said plainly after entering the apartment and closing the door behind himself, "Grow up."

"Hmph."

Sasuke quietly walked over to the open-walled kitchen with a little bar closing in on the doorway on his crutches steadily.

". . .Why are you here Sasuke? I mean nothing to you, remember?"

Sasuke cringed. He figured Naruto was _never_ going to let that go. . .And he would always hold it against him. He couldn't blame him. He would too.

". . .I didn't mean that–"

Naruto turned sharply to Sasuke. "Yes you did. Don't lie! You're ashamed of me Sasuke! Just admit it already! That's why you didn't want to talk to me at the hospital! You hate me Sasuke! Stop with these stupid games already!! . . .I can't take it, okay?"

Sasuke growled angrily. He dropped his crutches and pushed Naruto against the wall next to the cabinets.

"Uchihas don't play games."

Sasuke viciously crushed his lips against Naruto's.

Naruto's emotions were officially running wild. There was passion, lust, confusion, anger, . . .lust. Yeah, there was a lot of lust floating in there.

And therefore, majority wins! He joined in on the kiss. Sasuke's tongue slid across his lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto accepted his proposal and parted his sticky lips. Sasuke's tongue met his and they explored each other, then each other's mouths.

Naruto quickly got bored of this and roughly pulled off Sasuke's black t-shirt.

Sasuke swallowed a grunt. He completely forgot about his _injury_.

". . .Shit. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day and latched onto Naruto's neck.

"_Haa. . ._"

Sasuke smirked. _Like the neck-biting, huh dobe?_ He sucked and licked, which made a hicky! Oh joy! Naruto would have fun explaining this one. . .

Sasuke moved up to his dobe's ear lobe. He heard Naruto gulp. _Uh oh, even worse?_ Sasuke smirked again and nibbled tightly. Naruto moaned and grunted **very loudly**.

A bit too loudly?

**.::CARE::.**

"_Hahhh!!_"

Temari stopped in her tracks, which just reached her blondie's door. "Naruto?"

She dropped her bag and flung open the door. Wait. . .since when did Naruto keep his door unlocked?

She sped into the apartment room to where she heard the yell.

". . .Oh my god. . ." She backed away and felt tears run down her face.

**.::CARE::.**

**muwahahahahaha! you love the drama don't you? -sigh- i know I do. it livens things up! -HUGE evil grin-**

**yo! who watches degrassi? whoever does, you tell me right now what happens in the next episode! are they postponing the season till january? oi, they BETTER not. ill sue. I swear I will. hrmph.**

**oh and if anyone can tell me where I got the idea for the end of this chapter from (it's a show from The N) ill give you a big chocolate chip cookie and a dedication in my next chapter. cool? yeah.**

**In the Next Chapter of PCFM: Naruto and Sasuke's relationship blooms. Naruto starts to spend more time at Sasuke's place than his own. Naruto grows curious about Sasuke's past. . .and about Itachi! What's a poor Sasu-kun Uchiha-prodigy to do?**

**Sasuke: WHERE'S MY LEMON!?**

**Naruto: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!**

**Kumiko: I never said you would get one. I gave you some citrus though.**

**Sasuke: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!**

**Naruto: YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!**

**Kumiko: Oh shut up, you perv.**

**Sasuke: Not until I get my lemon.**

**Naruto: Yeah. What he said!**

**Kumiko: You shut up too, Mini Me!**

**;;&&**

**::Kumiko::**


	8. Definitions

Please Care For Me

"yum" - speaking  
_yum_ - thinking (also used for emphasis)  
(1) - author note (at bottom)

**A/N: I think ill stop with these. Maybe do them with my little dialogues at the ends of the chapters. They're mad gay anyway . . . 'cause, well, I'm a retard. But everyone knows that, right? I update randomly after like a 3 month hiatus without any warning that I was actually going on that hiatus. (Edit: Now it's like almost a year I promised I'd get this up. I'm such a stupid fucker.) You've all probably forgotten about this story like I do when people decide to update randomly when you think they've fallen off a cliff and died.**

_**Warnings: The following fan-fiction story will include Sex, Drugs, Bad Language, Et cetera, and is known for Shōnen-ai. Un-betaed.  
**_

Disclaimer: Do not own. Do not care. None of you do either, so none of you should care either.

* * *

Chapter 8: Definitions

"You . . . H-He . . ."

Sasuke growled softly, refusing to release his hold on Naruto's shoulders, or turn around.

"What's going on here!?" she squealed, her high pitch filling the room.

Sasuke tightened his grip and twisted his dark head of hair to her. "You need a _definition!?_"

"Sasuke!" Naruto silently yelled, bringing the Uchiha's attention back to him. He placed his index finger at his lips in an attempt at silencing him.

The blond tried to wriggle his way out from beneath, but his partner just dug his fingers deeper into Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto admitted defeat. The possessive bastard could really admit to some help removing that stick from his ass.

He sighed and looked over Sasuke's shoulder to Temari. "I don't think he wants to discuss this right now . . . Maybe later . . . ?"

"Absolutely not!" Temari screamed, her face going red in rage. Her hands balled tightly into themselves. "Get off him!"

She stomped over to the duo and successfully ripped them apart. She went to grab Sasuke's arm but found her own flesh being indented with a sharp hold. She wondered how it couldn't have been the Uchiha.

"Don't. Touch him."

Sasuke smirked, extremely impressed. _Now who's the one being defended, witch? _He was also pretty happy, but after being in a coma and away from Naruto for so long, he almost forgot _how_ to _be_ happy.

"N-Naruto . . ." Temari tried.

She failed. Naruto shook his head and released his hand from her small arm. He looked up at her with livid eyes. "The last time you touched him you put him in a coma. I'm making sure he avoids all contact, especially from you."

"_Except_ Naruto, of course," Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

Naruto glared at him with another 'shut up!' intention. Sasuke could tell. Humph, how could you not?

He complied and leaned on the foot opposite the side of his injury. The raven tried not to look too smug, but the smirk just kept coming back. An infection, perchance?

"Oh brother! He's not a weak little kid, Naruto! He can take care of himself!"

"And you think Naruto's any different?" Sasuke asked, his smirk disappearing into the emptiness of his usual stoic stature. The practically ancient counter behind him creaked as he rested against it.

"Sasuke–!"

"Yes he is! Naruto needs my help!"

". . . Temari–"

"Or perhaps it's you who needs him. You're not his mother. Just let him live his life already."

"Guys . . ." Naruto tried his hardest to break the tension. He knew a fight like this could only lead to something . . . Very bad. Smart kid.

"I'm trying to act like his mother because he doesn't have one! Everything he's gone through–he deserves a little extra attention!"

Sasuke's solid face didn't falter. "I'll be sure to give him all the attention he needs." His arms crossed neatly over his bare chest. He was quickly reminded of the situation he and his dobe were interrupted of. He grew a bit angrier . . . or rather, pissed off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded. Was it selfish of him to want attention from _both_ his friends!? The forlorn look on his face was missed by both of them. Some guardian figures.

"Stay out of this Naruto," Temari ordered, not averting her gaze from the persistent Uchiha before her.

"There you go again–telling him what to do like he's five and clueless of how to tie his own shoes. Would you like Mommy to tie them for you, Naru-chan?" he mocked, outputting his lower lip with an adoring look to Naruto like he was talking to . . . well, a five year old.

Naruto heard a chuckle and was surprised to find it came from him. He coughed, looking apologetically to Temari.

Temari glared harder Sasuke. And I never thought I'd use the cliché 'if looks could kill'. About time, I suppose.

"Well what about you, Ice Prince? Overprotective much? You know, I always thought it was illegal to have affairs with you son-figures. I think someone should pay an overdue visit to the . . . loony bin?"

Naruto cackled loudly, not bothering to cover it up this time. For all intensive purposes, he agreed Sasuke was way-y overdue for his appointment at the asylum.

Who's keeping count? I believe it's . . .

Sasuke: 5

Temari: 3

. . . not including the coma.

_God, if you were ever being an ass, it would be now_, Naruto thought grumpily, accepting his fate to be forever damned, one way or another.

The golden-blond finally had the chance to speak up, since the two competitors were at their corners, silently wishing a worse death on the other.

"Guys, just chill. Tell me a reason–any reason–why you both can't be my friends?" he said confidently. This _has_ to work, he thought hopefully. If there was anything they had in common more than hating each other with a passion, was that they cared deeply for Naruto. _So pay attention!_

"Sorry Naruto. You have to pick–me or him."

Naruto's usually tan features paled to Sasuke's color (and that's pretty depressing, considering). "I what?"

Sasuke nodded, not really finding it as ironic as Naruto did that this was the only thing him and Temari agreed on, other than that Naruto just _had_ to be totally hopeless without someone protecting him. Naruto mentally scoffed. Cared deeply about him, my ass.

He hated the fact that he had to choose between two of the very few people he had ever had the dumb luck of getting close to. And they were the closest. Temari: mentally; Sasuke: . . . physically (maybe mentally too, but eh).

Temari had always cared for him; treated him better than anyone else. He had just about his whole life to thank her for.

But Sasuke . . .

Naruto looked over to the bluenette.

He admits it. He really likes Sasuke. He has honestly never felt the way he does about the Uchiha. In all, Naruto thought he might have been asexual up until he started noticing Sasuke. He had thought girls were interesting, but probably just because that's what he thought guys were supposed to think. The thought of Gaara being hot, and the wet dream about Sasuke most likely made this obvious to Naruto . . . But he didn't care what he was. He knew he liked Sasuke.

". . . You don't have to answer. I get the hint," Temari all but whispered. Almost without Naruto noticing, she began out the apartment door.

Almost.

Naruto ran after the blonde and shouted, "No! Temari wait!"

He supposed it fell on deaf ears as he heard her trudging down the stairs with her lacrosse bag. _She always comes to see me after lacrosse practice . . ._

Naruto sighed, dread evident in his the drawl of his voice. He didn't want thing to go this way. He _really_ didn't. Poor kid.

The Uzumaki child turned to Sasuke, who was standing stiffly on his clutches in the middle of his apartment. The young Uchiha looked upon the gloomy face replacing his lovable cheery one. It harshly struck him how his attempts at fixing things between them were just flushed down a toilet. A deep one.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Naruto . . ."

Said boy frowned and glared. He roughly pushed past Sasuke, forgetting momentarily (in the heat of the situation - he'll probably regret it later, if he even remembers) about the taller teen's wound. Sasuke stumbled back, but steadied himself back onto the support of his crutches.

In a low, hurt tone he murmured, "It's all your fault, greedy bastard."

The blond departed into his bedroom, mulling hard enough over the events that he didn't even notice his greedy Uchiha in tow behind him. At a slower pace, albeit.

He plopped carelessly onto the thick mattress, ignoring the chill that cloaked his back when his black t-shirt rode up to his taut shoulders. His face was enveloped in a pillow, trying to ignore the world around him.

That thought was torn from his mind when a lithe body slid over his. A velvety face fit itself into his neck, its mouth's breath caressing the curve of his shoulder. He shuddered, hating the fact that he so very much loved the feeling of the cold but comforting body hugging his naked back. The dear boy really is cursed.

"Go away."

Sasuke hummed against him and kissed Naruto's right shoulder blade.

The ill-tempered blond again shuddered. The curse is growing.

"I don't want you here," he lied. _I love having you here._

Sasuke stayed silent this time and kissed the other shoulder blade, his pale hands cupping the blond's thin hips.

It scared the living shit out of Naruto that they fit so perfectly into one another.

"Sasuke . . ."

Said lad moved down Naruto's body, kissing every spot presented to him with every breath he exhaled. Naruto began to pant, the air of his lungs suddenly escaping him.

"S-Sasuke stop . . ."

He ignored the plead and reached for Naruto's pant line.

Naruto paled and quickly flipped over. He slid out from under Sasuke and purposely fell off his bed.

The confused (notably swiftly getting irritated) Uchiha looked over the edge of the bed at his escaped prisoner. He wanted in those pants and he wanted it _now._

Naruto blushed, gaze shooting down to the floor in haste. "We can't do that!"

"Why not?" Sasuke grunted, furrowing his refined eyebrows. He clutched the side of the bed, making sure to avoid lying on his left side.

"Well, one, you're injured!"

"Two?"

Naruto glared. "A-And two, I'm still mad at you for running off Temari!" His small mouth jutted into a pout that just made the raven want to seize the blond's innocence even more.

"Nothing like make-up sex," Sasuke eerily smiled. Very, very eerily. Like, scare away little children eerily. The worst part about it was that he was serious.

The sun-kissed blond tripped over his own words. "Sasuke!" he whined.

The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed once again, "What?" He honestly couldn't see the error in all this.

Naruto then blushed madly, suddenly going the color of Sasuke's favourite fruit. Tomatoes anyone?

". . . I'm still a virgin and I'm n-not ready." He averted his eyes to the carpet below him, his fingers twiddling with the occupied sheets of his bed.

"Okay."

Naruto did a double-take at the boy on his bed. "Huh?"

The surprised blond watched Sasuke's shoulders shrug numbly. "Whenever you're ready. I can wait." Sasuke was honestly killing his kind side right now. He wanted Naruto's virginity. He _was_ going to take it.

That boy was in dear need of some relief. Or a therapist.

Naruto didn't realize it at first, but that alone made him a little bit more willing to share his first time with Sasuke. Oh-h the tangled web we weave. They're going to drive each other plain mad.

"Wanna go get some dinner?" Sasuke asked, biting back the urge to rape his chastely pure dobe. _Too. Damn. Pure._ He felt a shooting pain above his gallbladder. I suppose stress is enough to kill a guy after all. Ha, or sexual frustration.

"Sure!" Naruto squealed, helping Sasuke off the queen-sized mattress. He didn't know why he was so _giddy_ all of a sudden. Maybe it was because by Sasuke waiting for him to make the decision of whether he was ready or not, he showed how much he really did care for the blue-eyed beauty.

Oh yes, a dreadfully tangled web.

* * *

_The next day at school,_ Naruto sat at Tsunade's desk, playing with her little, yellow, china dog. 

He swung around in the leather chair, fully caught up in his own thoughts. What else mattered when he actually took the time to think about matters in his life?

"So what? I skipped a day. It's not that bad."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her throbbing temples. Aspirin cures all, dear. "Yea it is, brat. You can't keep missing school! You don't get it; if you miss anymore material, you'll fall behind even more than you already_ have_. You'll start forgetting to bring in homework, not to mention–"

Then why bother mentioning? You know he won't listen.

"Hey, obaa-chan? What kind of animal would Sasuke be if he were one?" Naruto cut in, flipping the china around in his hands, a quixotic(1), spacey look on his face.

Tsunade stared openmouthed at him. "Naruto!"

This time he looked up at her, stopping his glass dog fiddling. "What?" he asked, a simple thin line covering his expression, thoroughly guiltless. "I always thought he kinda reminded me of a duck," he smirked, gazing back down at his hands.

Tsunade was star-struck. Had her little Naruto gone Uchiha-mad!?

Right on target, lady.

"Naruto . . ."

"Hm?" he answered, his eyes kept down, his mind once again lost in a Sasuke-occupied train of thought.

"This obsession you have with Sasuke . . ." she said gently, but was _surprisingly_ interrupted.

How gently can you tell something they're all but possessed?

"I'm not obsessed with him!" He blushed, putting the china dog quickly back on the desk. The creepy thing stared up at Tsunade. She felt it was laughing at her; taunting at her, "you can't save him, you can't save him".

"Right," she sighed, beginning to feel defeated. Damn that dog. _Doomed_, she thought. You're not the only one, miss principal.

The large busted blonde leaned against the door, folding her arms lightly, finger tapping against her arm.

"You have to–"

"I know, I know. I have to work harder, faster. I'll fall behind, lose track, and fail the year. I get it already, hag!" he grumbled, sinking into the leather upholstery with a comfortable scowl on his face.

Tsunade growled. The boy was mocking her!

She wouldn't let him fail, no matter what. She knew she wasn't to play favourites but what was she supposed to do? All the blond's got is Uchiha is on his head! _Stupid brat . . . gonna ruin my kid's life._

"No Naruto! You don't get it! You–"

Well, oh my gosh! Interrupted! How unexpected.

A crash and a scream. "EEE! SASUKE!"

_UGH! Will I ever be able to finish a fucking sentence!?_ she seethed.

Nope.

"Sasuke?" Naruto rose from the body-enveloping cushion. "Sasuke!" he called, zipping out the office. Oh poor, abused Tsunade. Before, misunderstood; now, whiplash.

The adult blonde smacked a hand to her forehead. Uchiha strikes again.

. . . What? I need to scoreboard this too!? Jeez, you whiny fucks. You know Sasuke's gonna win, so why bother?

* * *

"EEE! SASUKE!"  
"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, are you okay!?" 

The Uchiha glared at Ino and Sakura. (May the death be with you.) He couldn't even get his books without being fuckin' bombarded!

_The stupid blonde bitch tripped me!_ he inwardly growled, grinding his teeth together. He couldn't WAIT to be rid of the crutches and burn them into pretty ashes.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke! It was an accident!" Ino screeched, truly horrified by her mistake. _Oh Sasuke!_

. . . Yawn.

"INO-PIG, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled at her, going to help Sasuke to his feet. _Oh, Sasuke! That stupid Ino!_

You think their dad was the devil? They could be giggly, little, evil Siamese twins. Or rather Sasuke twins?

Sasuke tore his arm from her grasp. "I can get up myself."

"But–"

"No! I'm fine!" he gritted. Not only was he getting a migraine, these girls were like an infectious bug to him. He suddenly had a tummy-ache. His hands latched onto the locker door above him. He slowly began to lift himself off the ground when one of his hands slipped from the metal surface. _Ah crap._

The raven skillfully braced for impact against (yet again) smooth marble, but landed in a pair of masculine arms and a very well toned chest.

Of all the things he notices. Good lord.

_. . . Don't Ino and Sakura have boobs?_ he thought, mildly confused.

He looked up to find Naruto holding him securely against his petite body.

"I leave you for 10 minutes and you fall _twice!?_ You're hopeless without me!"

Sasuke almost smiled, but caught himself. That would be rude.

"Let go, dobe. I'm fine by myself."

"Su-ure you are," Naruto nodded, acting as if he cared that Sasuke told him to leave him to himself. He put the Uchiha on his feet and grabbed the boy's crutches. "You_ know_ you're weaker in the morning than the rest of the day. You have to stay on your crutches at all times."

"I know that, idiot," he glared. He hated looking so weak, especially to Naruto. If there was anything he hated more than his brother(2), it was being pitied. He was NO charity case.

"Uh huh, of course," Naruto mumbled, supporting him like the angel he was. Oh hallelujah, hallelujah. He went into Sasuke's locker and grabbed the books he needed for third period. The bell rang a second later. He shut the contraption close and turned to Sasuke. "Ready?"

"Hey! We can take Sasuke's books!" Ino said, trying to appear as if she was doing Naruto a favor. You're such a saint, Ino. Really.

"Yeah Naruto, don't worry about it. We've got it all covered!" Sasuke smiled sweetly. Bitter sweetly.

"Oh! Here comes Miss Tsunade! I think she's looking for you, Naru," Ino piped in.

"Bye Naruto!" Sakura waved, leading Sasuke down the hall.

Naruto stared after them confusedly. _What just happened here?_

He suddenly smiled, an idea forming in his head. He ran up to his departing friend. "Wait Sasuke!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled, her voice trailing behind him.

Naruto snatched Sasuke's arm from Sakura and twisted him around. "Sorry Sakura, Ino."

The blond removed Sasuke's crutches from beneath his armpits. He slid his own limb around Sasuke shoulders and steadied him.

He then winked to the bewildered Sasuke.

"Naruto! Don't walk away from me when I talk to you! I can't believe you just walked out of my office like that!" Tsunade fumed, stopping abruptly in front of him and the guy on his arm. Word yo.

Naruto swallowed a smile and put on his best fake frown. It was hard. He's like a clown with a painted smile. Cute, but deadly. "Tsunade, Sasuke fell and isn't feeling too well. I had to carry him so he could walk. I don't think he can make it today. I'm gonna take him home. Tem– . . . Hinata will bring me my homework later."

He gently turned the two of them around, half-carrying Sasuke to the front doors of their school.

"Naruto! I told you you couldn't miss anymore school!"

Said blond ignored his principal and walked out the doors, closing it behind himself and making sure Sasuke hadn't gotten caught in between.

He helped Sasuke down the stairs and stopped.

"Glad all that's over," he sighed and ran his free hand through his golden hair. The crutches were situated in his underarm, waiting to be useful again.

You and me both, kid.

Naruto gave Sasuke back his support group and smiled warmly. The giddiness . . . it's an infection.

"She's going to kill you for that," he stated, finally being able to stand on his own two legs . . . you know, with help from a little wood.

Naruto shrugged. "I figured you could use a break."

"It's only third period, Naruto. I can't keep just taking breaks. I need to catch up with my schoolwork," he droned. He's no human; he's Sasuke 3.0. The new millennia.

Naruto scoffed and looked away, folding his bare arms over his chest defiantly. "Now you sound like the old hag."

Sasuke stared at him sharply and shifted a little. "What are you avoiding?"

"What? Nothing," Naruto said, confused. _Avoiding?_ he asked himself.

The Uchiha shrugged; not one to care about troubling things (that don't include himself) for more than at least a few minutes. Apparently Shikamaru is an infection, too.

"I'll call Itachi to pick us up," Naruto announced, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

Sasuke glared at the phone for all he was worth. Naruto rolled his eyes at this and pressed a button on his trusty cellie.

"Speed dial?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning to slits. He gripped the handles on his life-support.

"Yup."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's reddening face.

"Hey Itachi, can you pick me and Sasuke up from the school?"

A pause. "Thanks so much Itachi! You're the best."

Sasuke continued to glare as Naruto closed the flip phone and stuck it securely at the rear of his pants. He looked back at Sasuke and noticed the steam quietly emitting from him. "What? He offered to pick up pizza before he got us."

Sasuke felt the handles cracking. ". . . Whore."

Naruto gaped. "What'd you call me!?"

* * *

Sasuke sat in silence. Pure, cruel silence. I want to give a definition of death. It could very well come in handy. 

**Death** (deth)  
–_noun_  
The end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism.

Now who exactly could this come in handy for you ask? Well that's easy.

Sasuke sat in moral silence, his leg propped up on the car seat in the back of the stylish yet fully functional Maserati GranTurismo(3). The younger Uchiha thought it matched his brother _perfectly._ Who wouldn't? That guy is as sleek as hell.

Being cramped in the back isn't what made him want to wish death on his brother. Being cramped in the back while his dobe was being successfully wooed in the front by that sleekness is what made him think of at least 40 or so violent deaths on his brother.

A laugh. "Itachi, stop going so fast!"

Sasuke twitched. What was it about his brother that made people turn to gooey mush when around him? What did he have that Sasuke didn't that made people involuntarily swoon? Preferably, Naruto?

They arrived at the house a couple minutes and a few death sentences later.

Naruto looked out the dark tinted window. "Oh wow! This place is huge!"

The blond turned back to Itachi. "You guys have an amazing house! Mind if I live here!?"

Itachi smiled down at the cutie. Uchiha Itachi never smiles, but _damn _was Naruto just irresistible. "Not at all."

Naruto giggled. Yes, my dears, he _giggled._

Sasuke took a deep breath. Half-to stop himself from jumping the adorable kit, half-to stop himself from tearing up the red leather. Bitchy, bitchy. Jealousy is plain ugly, Sasuke.

The tan boy of the three leaped out the fancy Italian vehicle.

The Uchiha brothers watched as their blond skipped with glee up to their trust-funded mansion.

If only Sasuke knew Itachi thought of Naruto as _his._

Itachi lifted himself out of the low car. He shut the car door and dusted himself off as if there really was dust on him. Please, that man is as clean as hospital equipment.

He mutely went after the ball of sunshine.

Sasuke cursed the living. _Naruto forgot me for my HOUSE!?_

He struggled like hell to get out of that car, by the way.

* * *

Itachi came up behind Naruto who was staring in awe at the circling staircase before him. The Uchiha slipped his arms around the blond. Naruto turned into him. "Oh! Itachi!" 

"Like the house so far?" he smiled at the small figure held to his body, looking up at him.

"I've just seen the foyer and I already love it!" Naruto said, his laugh warming the cold, desolate feel of the house.

"I'm very glad."

The door opened and smashed against the wall behind it. The look on his face could run off a lion.

"Oh! Sasuke, I totally forgot about you! I'm so sorry!" the teen cried, turning away from Itachi but staying warm in his arms. The older Uchiha hugged the blond to him.

Perhaps Sasuke doesn't deserve _that_ much misery?

The teenaged raven looked at his dobe. Then at his brother. Then at them together. He breathed almighty fire.

"What. Ever."

He stormed past the two to the right, into the parlor. He was ready to tear something apart, and he would have gladly done so to his pillow, but he couldn't get up the fucking _stairs._

Cursed, I tell you.

He went around the couch to the open door. He took deep, short breaths as he made his way slowly into the kitchen. _I need a drink, _he thought.

He removed the crutches from his underarms and propped them up against the counter. He carefully (and painfully) crouched down to the floor and opened a cabinet door, revealing a lovely bottle of red rosé wine. He thanked god dearly for his secret stash.

He didn't bother to obtain and use a glass. He simply chugged it. Very . . . very simple.

"Sasuke!" he heard Naruto screech. His throat reached its burning limit. He quickly removed the bottle from his lips and coughed a few. But you know he's done this before, or else it wouldn't be a _stash_, so it was only a couple coughs. Yes, only a couple.

Naruto freaked over them, of course.

"Oh my god, Sasuke! Are you okay!? Why are you drinking!? Give me that! Do you have a drinking problem or something–!?"

"Naruto," Sasuke halted his blond's movements. He had taken away his alcohol. He needed his alcohol, damnit. He needed his alcohol, he needed to take Naruto's virginity, he needed to kill his brother . . . Good fuck, Sasuke you're such a needy twit.

Naruto looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Sasuke took hold of his arms. "Calm down. I'm fine. I just needed a quick drink; it cools me down. I don't have a problem."

Naruto was the one taking deep breaths this time. ". . . Okay."

Sasuke released him and snatched by his trustworthy bottle of wine. He shoved it back under into its compartment and closed the cabinet.

The raven situated himself back onto his crutches and began to walk away. "So . . . if you're done making out with my br–Itachi, I guess you can leave."

Naruto titled his head to the side and followed after the Uchiha. "_Making out_ with him? Why the hell would I be making out with Itachi? He's like an older brother to me! Gross, Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sometimes the kit could be a bit _too_ naïve.

_And I said an elevator would be a waste of money_, he sighed, gazing up at the twirling staircase.

"Your room is up there?" Naruto asked, suddenly appearing next to him and looking up at what he was.

Sasuke nodded. _Regrettably, I picked for it to be all the way up._ Damn his need to always be in solitary.

Yes, needy, needy Sasuke. Tsk.

Naruto laughed, not taking his eyes away from the ceiling, "I'd carry you up, but that's a hell of a lot of stairs. And plus, you're heavy."

Sasuke's head pivoted to glare at him. "You're not so light yourself, so shut up." He again felt the urge to shift around on his crutches. He sighed and turned back to the stairs.

They were just staring at them. Fun.

"You know you want me," the blond again laughed. He stretched his body out and yawned, revealing a sliver of skin below his black tee.

_Oh my god, so bad_, Sasuke sighed again, staring at the soft skin. He knew it was soft. He's _been there. _So why the hell couldn't he finish the fucking job!?

Naruto then fully turned to him, his arms back at his sides. But don't worry, Sasuke hadn't stopped staring anyway. It was that whole area that made him wheeze anyway.

The blond said to him, "I guess I'll just try to help you up there halfway or whatever."

_Halfway? He's only going to help me up the stairs halfway? Why?_ Sasuke stared confusedly at him.

Naruto took hold of his crutches. He leant them against the wall beside the two teens and the circular staircase. Sasuke watched as Naruto put his arm around his back and put the raven's arm around his shoulders.

"Why are you only helping me halfway?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stared at him. "Well you don't actually expect me to carry you up there, do you?"

_Oh, he meant . . . _Sasuke once again left out a breath. _I think I drank too much at once._

They made their way up, Sasuke reveling in the closeness of him and his dobe.

* * *

"Wow, that was . . . beyond tiring," Naruto panted. They had finally reached the top. 

Sasuke zonked out on his bed, breathing air in as hard as he could. "_You're telling me?_" he gritted, feeling like he just came up from holding his breath underwater.

Naruto lied down next to him, folding his hands atop his flat, tanned stomach. He let out a held-in puff of air and looked over at Sasuke.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Hn," Sasuke answered, his eyes shut, arms above his head. For the first time in a while, he felt relaxed.

Naruto chuckled and turned back to the ceiling.

They continued to lie there, not talking, not moving, just _lie there._ Jeez, these two are _loads_ of fun.

Sasuke's left eye popped open. It fell on Naruto's peaceful, so very angelic face. He half-smirked, half-smiled and rolled over, his body lying over Naruto's now.

Naruto's eyes opened this time. They looked at Sasuke. "What's up?"

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. His hand slid up and tousled itself into the golden hair. He kept a serious look on his face.

Naruto frowned, confused. _He has to ask?_ "Duh."

Sasuke's serious face disappeared into a smirk. "'Kay."

His tongue slid across the blond's jaw line and he bit down on Naruto's chin gently. Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head, closing slowly. He hummed as Sasuke licked up his chin to his lips. He closed in on them. He stayed that way for second then opened his mouth and breathed out hot air.

Naruto swallowed and breathed also, but more in a panting way than a teasing way. It's like a seme and a uke. There's a panter and a teaser.

Sasuke took Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down, then licked and bit and again. He licked from Naruto's bottom lip to his top one. As they started kissing more fiercely, clothing started to disappear. They grabbed at each other for dear life, sucking on anything that came into their path. Sasuke made a quick hickey on Naruto's neck. The blond teen clutched Sasuke's head and brought it back up to his face. They bit and sucked at each other until their lips got sore and their cheeks turned red.

For the second time in two days Sasuke went for Naruto's pant line eagerly. He put his hands on either side of his hips and pulled the material down.

Naruto breathed deeply and pushed at Sasuke's chest, stopping him from removing his jeans.

"Wait, w-wait," he said airily.

Sasuke sighed and hung his head.

Naruto looked at him. "Sasuke I don't know . . ."

"Yeah," he nodded and lifted himself off, "yeah, it's fine, it's okay," he tried to assure Naruto he didn't care and that he could wait.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's distraught face. Even if he didn't say so he knew Sasuke didn't like waiting. That's why he teased him about it. But he figured he pushed him too far. He remembered the feeling of wanting to suddenly let Sasuke take his virginity. He felt like he was off the earth at that point . . . So how good would it feel if they actually _did _do it?

He inched over Sasuke's flushed, half-naked body and smirked sexily down at him. "I meant I don't really know what I'm doing, so you might have to lead this time." He let the fake innocence return to his frown.

Sasuke smiled almost goofily at the news. Then he tried to compose himself and smirked like an Uchiha should. "You thought that you'd lead even if you did know what you were doing?" He felt his heart jump in his chest. There was a hot feeling in the pit of his stomach as it did flips, noting his excitement. He'd finally have Naruto to himself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto breathed in his ear, squirming his waist around teasingly.

"Yes, dobe?" he answered, his chest filling high with air. Tch, he _felt _high.

"Will you be my lover?" Naruto licked at the earlobe.

Sasuke turned him over, positioning himself above his about-to-be partner. He leaned in. "Duh."

* * *

**(1) - Caught up in the romance of noble deeds and the pursuit of unreachable goals. Lmfao.**

**(2) - It'll be explained later as to _why_ he hates his brother so much.**

**(3) - Maserati GranTurismo. Yes man. The greatest fucking car on the planet. I saw one of these parked outside my house one day and I practically screamed. I staked the thing out. I didn't realize till I looked at basically every nook and cranny that there was a guy inside. He looked like he thought I was going to steal his car.**

**xx  
**

**That was so much fun to write. Holy crap. Ahaha, my friend hung up on me because I was too busy doing this to listen to her. Lolll. I also felt like Gossip Girl the way I wrote this chapter. Lmao.**

**Sasuke: -Hyperventilates- You didn't . . . finish!**

**MD: I know. The next chapter will have it.**

**Naruto: You're so evil. Why must you hurt me this way, Harry!**

**MD: . . . Harry?**

**Naruto: Sorry, I was watching Harry Potter Puppet Pals.**

**MD: Ahaha, I love that–**

**Sasuke: You both fucking disgust me.**

P.s. I got the last chapter summary wrong. Lmao, that one was supposed to be for this. Oh well, I'll make a new one.  
**Next Chapter of PCFM: Sasuke and Naruto finally have their moment together. Sasuke's ready to marry Naruto, he's so excited. Naruto spends a little more time at Sasuke's than Temari has a liking for. Itachi **_**loves**_** it. Can Sasuke deal with Itachi moving in on his Naruto?**

_**Thanks for reading, **_  
**My dEAR.xx **


End file.
